Love Conquers All?
by Synonymia
Summary: It's not exactly a crossover. There's more Gundam Wing than Sailor Moon in it. Amy Sailor Mercury gets sent to AC 202 to stop oncoming evil. She soon meets and falls for a certain blonde pilot. Will never finish. DEAD. DEAD, DEAD, DEAD!
1. I've Finally Found Someone

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't own Sailor Moon. I didn't write the song "I've Finally Found Someone." Some one else did all that. Who? I dunno. I did however, write this story, for better or for worse. And, the sailor signs are my own creation, although the idea of Sailor-anything isn't. If any of this was my idea, I'd have a lot of money and merchandise and the market.   
  
Oh, and. If Amy seems a little out of character, I intended for it to be that way. She's 22 and has become more open over the years. Well. . . here's the story.  
  
  
  
I've Finally Found Someone  
  
It was a cool rainy day in Cambridge Massachusetts. The rain came down softly as a blue haired girl opened the door to her apartment, and threw her wet umbrella to the floor. She walked into the bathroom, and pulled her short blue hair out of its little ponytail, and dried it off with a towel. A sudden flash lit up her dark apartment and was accompanied by the low rumbling of thunder. She put her hair in two small braids and walked into her bedroom.  
  
She smiled as she threw herself on her bed and once again read the letter of acceptance. "Miss Amy Anderson." She said as she sighed, then read the words "Harvard Medical School." She couldn't believe that she was going to go to one of the most prestigious medical schools in the United States. She was only a few more steps away from obtaining her dream of becoming a pediatrician.  
  
She'd been through a lot to get where she was. College was tough so far, but through studying, she still managed to be at the top of her class. With all that accomplished, she still felt like she had missed out on certain things. Time continued to be a problem for her, as it had been in junior high and high school. Sure she had friends, but to date. . . She always felt like she had no time for that, although she wished with all her heart to find someone. At twenty two, she still dreamed of meeting the man who she would meet and immediately fall in love with.   
  
Other than that, life was pretty good to her. Sure, she still missed her friends, all of them. Even though she occasionally felt as if she was different from the them, always having her head in a book, she would never forget what it was like to hang out and study. Then there was also battling evil, as a sailor scout. She picked up her transformation pen and looked fondly at the sign of Mercury on it. She could remember all of those times.  
  
She was thousands of miles away from where those happy memories occurred. She hadn't seen them since Serena and Darian's wedding, and that had been three years ago. She still kept in touch, but she felt as if she was drifting away from them.  
  
Suddenly, a bright light shown through her bedroom window. At first she thought it was lightening, but then something that resembled a ball of light came into her room. Then, the form of a person appeared, a person she knew all too well.  
  
"Trista?" Amy called out, "Is that you, Trista?"  
  
"Yes Amy, it's me. I have come because the future needs your help."  
  
"How does it need my help? I would think that Serena would be the one who. . ."  
  
"No Amy. It is you we need. I'll be very blunt. Terrible things have happened in the future; terrible high tech wars have been waged, and have died down. Things started to calm, but I sense a great evil is coming. Your assistance is needed, to help guide the future Sailor Scouts."  
  
"How can I help. What you're talking about must be many years in the future."  
  
"I need to ask you to sacrifice your present life for the future. You will need to be frozen in time for three hundred years. You will awaken in a time period known as After Colony 202. This time the universe as we know it is in great peril."  
  
Amy sighed as she thought about the future she had planned out for herself. Ever since she could remember, she had wanted to help children. If she did this, she might lose out on that chance, but if she didn't. . .  
  
"You're worried about your future. You want to be a pediatrician, don't you?"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Don't be alarmed, I know these things. Rest assured Amy. You can still live out your dream in the future."  
  
Amy thought for a second, "Will my powers still work?"  
  
"Yes, in fact, you will need your powers. In this time period, there are a new group of sailor scouts. I'll go over all of this when you wake up."  
  
"But. . . how will I know what to do. . . where I am?"  
  
"When you awaken, you will find a communication device. I will be unable to appear to you myself, but I will leave you a message that will clear up everything. . . by the way, like the hair."  
  
Amy laughed slightly, "Thanks," She had let it grow out a little. It was still short, but not as short as it was before. Amy began to think. She knew what she had to do. "I'll do it." Amy said with conviction. A light surrounded Amy, and then she felt nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The year AC 202  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner sighed as he read and signed yet another document. He stood up and stretched, and upon hearing his back crack loudly, twice, he sighed again. "I've been here for what, four, five hours." he said to himself as he sat down and rubbed his blue-green eyes. He leaned back and closed his eyes.  
  
He was about to fall asleep when Iria walked in. Quatre opened his eyes and looked at his beloved older sister, noting that she still limped slightly from that fatefull day when she saved him. He shuddered to think that she had almost died, and he had almost lost two people he loved in the same day.  
  
"What're you up to Quatre?" Iria asked. Quatre could see a hint of worry in his older sister's eyes. Quatre had been working. A lot. He had been shut away in his office for far to long, in her opinion.  
  
He wearily combed his hand through his platinum blonde hair. "Work." was all he said as he reluctantly looked up to meet his sister's disapproving stare.  
  
He waited for her to say something negative, but instead, she took a chair and sat down in front of his desk. "Quatre, I think you need a vacation."  
  
"Vacation? What's that?" He said sarcastically. He was tired, he didn't need this.  
  
"Quatre, I know the works piling up on you, but look at yourself. You're overworked Quatre. You're losing weight and obviously not getting enough sleep. You look like you're ready to drop."  
  
"Maybe when there's less work, but not now."  
  
"Quatre, there won't be less work. I remember the way father worked. This corporation is not easy to run. We'll just have to hire some help."  
  
"Iria, everything's going fine. . . I'm okay."  
  
"No. Besides everything else I've mentioned, you don't really have a life anymore. I can't even remember the last time you played the violin and the piano." She paused for a moment, then continued, "You haven't even seen your friends in months."  
  
Quatre didn't say anything. He looked down at his desk. Everything Iria had said was true.  
  
Iria continued, "Quatre, your're 22, when was the last time you went on a date?"  
  
"I don't remember." He said quietly, realizing just how right Iria had been.  
  
"I rest my case." Iria stood up and walked away.  
  
Quatre watched the door close and got up from his desk again. He had a headache now, and decided to go on a walk. Maybe some fresh air would do him good.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amy felt like she was awakening from some strange dream, only to fall into another. She slowly got up from the soft cushiony bed she was sleeping on, and stretched. She looked around the room and found no one, then remembered what Pluto had said about a device. Amy searched everywhere and although she was delighted at the sight of a huge library, she was dismayed to see that she couldn't find what she was looking for. She sat on a chair, sighed, and looked at the desk next to her. She gasped with delight. A small computer like machine stood on the desk.  
  
Amy pushed a button, and a hologram of Pluto appeared, and spoke. "Welcome to Earth in AC 202. This Earth may seem very different from your own. I regret being unable to guide you myself, but I have faith in you. First off, I will tell you a little bit of history. Things you should know if you are able to fit in in this time.  
  
"Some time ago, Earth began to colonize space. I won't go into detail, but a war broke out between Earth, the colonies, and a group known as Oz. I won't really go into the key players of the war, but two of them, Relena Peacecraft-Yuy, and Heero Yuy, hold power in the newly rebuilt Sank kingdom, where you currently reside. Heero Yuy and four other young individuals piloted a set of five Gundam suits, huge robotic fighting machines. The war is over, but a new evil is unfolding. There are three scientists who used to work with Oz. Since the end of the world, they've been determined to destroy all life on the colonies as well as Earth, as a sort of punishment. They stumbled upon the evidence of Mistress Nine and going to attempt to resurrect her and Pharaoh Ninety. You are going to need to stop them, but you're going to need some help.  
  
"Somehow, you're going to need to contact the Sailor Signs. I don't know who they are, except that they go to Sank University. It may be difficult, but I trust that you'll be able to find them. If you were also to get the help of the ex Gundam pilots, that could help you as well. However you go about it, I cannot stress enough that you will need the help of the Sailor Signs. In order to destroy Mistress Nine, Sailor Aquarius, head of the Sailor Signs, needs to use the water staff. Aquarius' power is rivaled only by Princess Serenity. Hers is the only power that will destroy Mistress Nine forever.  
  
"I've left you money, and this furnished house. The money is in the safe to your right which has a key sitting on top of it. There is also a more current ID. I hope that you don't have trouble surviving and fitting in here. Good luck, Amy. The fate of future generations rests you. Good-bye." The hologram disappeared, leaving silence.  
  
It was quiet in the room once again.  
  
Amy had never felt so alone in her life.  
  
  
Amy looked at the spot where the hologram had once been. She then looked at the door. It's now or never she thought to herself as she walked to the door and opened it. She expected to see flying cars and bizarre looking people, yet things seemed pretty normal, almost like they did in the twenty first century. She wanted to go out, somewhere, anywhere, but she didn't know where she could possibly go. She closed the door, turned around, and decided to explore the house some more.  
  
After some time, Amy found a computer. She was surprised that, after all these years, they still had computers similar to her own. The computer showed that there was a cafe within walking distance. Why not? She thought to herself. Besides, I could use some coffee. Amy looked behind her and saw the huge library. I know Serena would make fun of me. . . but. . . She picked one she hadn't read, Earnest Hemingway's A Farewell to Arms, then opened the safe and took some money out, and walked out of the house.  
  
Amy looked around her. There weren't that many people around her. It was a Wednesday, that was what the computer had said, people were probably at work, but it still seemed odd. She opened the book and began to read Hemingway's vivid descriptions.  
  
She looked up and saw the cafe, then looked back down at the book. She was just about to continue reading when someone walked into her.  
  
Amy dropped her book, and saw a CD player fall as well, breaking. "Oh I'm so sorry," she said.  
  
"No, that's okay. I wasn't looking." he said politely. They both bent over to pick up their fallen objects and bashed their heads together.  
  
Amy laughed as she fell on her butt. "I guess we're both clumsy."   
  
The guy was also sitting on the sidewalk and laughing. He picked up her book, "I think we have something else in common." He too was reading A Farewell to Arms.  
  
She laughed again, then smiled at the guy. He looked like he was about her age, and she had to admit that she was attracted to him immediately. He was tall, about six-three, with platinum blonde hair and greenish blue eyes. He was wearing khaki pants and a white button down shirt. He was easily the most attractive man she had ever met. She wanted to introduce herself, but didn't know what to say. Then she looked down and saw the CD player, broken, "Oh, no, I'm so sorry. I broke it." She picked it up, and he took it from her hand.  
  
"That's okay, it was an accident," he said as he took it from her hands, "You want to, maybe get some coffee, or something?"  
  
"Sure." Amy managed, her excitement building. He helped her to her feet, and like the perfect gentleman, he opened the door to the cafe for her. She was amazed at how polite he was, especially because she was a complete stranger. They went to the counter, and ordered coffee, then sat down at a table and waited.  
  
"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Quatre Raberba Winner."  
  
"Quatre. . . that's an interesting name. I've never known a Quatre. My name's Amy Anderson." she smiled, "Have you ever known an Amy? It's pretty common."  
  
"Actually, one of my sister's is an Amy."  
  
"One of your sisters? So you must have more. What are the other's names?" She didn't know why she was asking. Maybe she liked hearing him talk, but perhaps it was just curiosity.  
  
He blushed a little in embarrassment. He didn't know how to say that he had 29 sisters and didn't exactly know all of their names. He decided to just name off the few he did know. "Well, there's Iria, Amy, Isabella, Pandora, Portia, Tidi, Diana, Sarah, Jennifer. . . um. . ." he searched his memory. Truth be told, he hadn't even met all of his sisters.  
  
Amy was speechless, but somehow managed to say, "You have that many sisters?"  
  
"Actually, more. This is gonna sound a little odd. I have twenty nine in all, and I haven't even met them all."  
  
"TWENTY NINE. . . Sorry, so, where do you rank among them?" She knew she was prying, but she couldn't seem to stop.  
  
"I'm the baby." He said with a little smile. "Anyway, I'm not that interesting, how about yourself. What's up with your family?"  
  
"I'm an only child. I was born in Tokyo and I just moved here."  
  
"You don't look Japanese."  
  
"I get that a lot, where are you from."  
  
"I'm Arabian, but I grew up in the L4 Colony."  
  
"You don't look Arabian." She said with a sly smile.  
  
He smiled back and repeated what she had said, "I get that a lot."  
  
Their coffee arrived, but just as Amy was about to pay for hers, Quatre stopped her. "That's okay, I insist." He pulled out his wallet and went through a few hundreds and fifties, and several twenties until he got to some ten dollar bills. He pulled one out and paid for the coffee.  
  
Meanwhile, Amy was speechless. Is he loaded? she thought to herself. Oh my God. He handed her the coffee, "Thanks, but you really didn't have to do that."  
  
"That's okay. I don't mind spending money on beautiful, interesting women." he said with a smile.  
  
"Well, I don't want you to go bankrupt on my account." Amy replied, blushing at his compliment.  
  
Quatre smiled as he picked up the two Hemingway novels from the table, but then something occurred to him. She must have absolutely no idea who I am! he thought. She seemed a little shocked when she saw all the money, and she offered to pay for herself. Every other girlfriend he ever had, hell, most girls he met expected him to pay, whether or not they outwardly showed it. He could tell. But this girl, she seemed oblivious to Quatre's great wealth and she treated him as if he was just some average guy. Well, at least she isn't into this for the money. He looked at her. "Do you want to go to the park, maybe go on a walk or something?" he asked as he picked up the broken CD player.  
  
"Sure." she answered softly, "that sounds nice." They walked out of the cafe. She watched as Quatre put his book and CD player in a convertible that looked brand new. "Wow." she said in amazement, "So, did your parents buy you that, or do you just have a high paying job?"  
  
He looked down at his feet. She was probably the first person to ask about his parents. Everyone else seemed to recognize him as Quatre Raberba Winner, one of the richest men in the world, despite his age. They also knew the story of his parents. "I have no parents." he sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No that's okay. Let's go." They began to walk to the park, which was only a few blocks away from the cafe. Quatre took a sip of his coffee. "I'm sorry that I've made you feel uncomfortable, it's just. . . I don't know."  
  
"That's okay. You barely know me, you don't have to talk about this if you don't want to."  
  
"It's just that. . . I think I like you, you know, I mean I know I like you, but I think I like-like you. Agh!"  
  
"I think I really like you too." Amy said with a smile.  
  
They walked to the park in silence, hand in hand. When they arrived, they sat on the benches and watched the sunset. "I'm sorry about before. You're the first person in a while who didn't recognize me."  
  
"What do you mean?" Amy asked as she looked into Quatre's deep blue-green eyes.  
  
"There's some stuff that I need to tell you about me, before someone else does. I am one of the richest people around. Not only on earth, but the colonies as well. I inherited the money and my dad's business when he was assassinated in front of me. That's only one reason for my fame. The other being that seven years ago, I was one of the Gundam pilots that destroyed the corrupt Oz."  
  
"I'm sorry, I had no idea. I didn't mean to pry."  
  
"That's okay Amy. . . I've never met anyone like you before."  
  
"I've never met anyone like you either. I feel like I could tell you anything, and truthfully, there is a reason why I wouldn't know anything about all of that stuff, it's just. . . I want to tell you, but I don't know if I can."  
  
"That's okay, if you can't tell me or if you don't feel comfortable divulging something, don't." He smiled at her. "You can be completely honest with me."  
  
"Oh Quatre, you're so sweet." He put his arm around her, and she put her head on his shoulder. She couldn't believe that any of this had happened. It was so surreal, to be shot three hundred years in the future, and then to fall for an attractive, smart, funny, and RICH guy. She simply couldn't believe that it was real.  
  
Later that night, when he had dropped her off at her new home, she lay in bed thinking. She knew that she had to figure out what she was supposed to do. If Pluto was right, then the world was in danger. She remembered when she had last met up with the power of Mistress Nine. It had taken control of a friend, and nearly killed them all. She prayed that she wouldn't have to relive any of those events again. Amy kept on thinking about Quatre, and realized that he could be in danger as well. This she couldn't stand to think about. She knew him for less than one day, and she was in love. She had to do something, but what?  
  
  
Quatre, meanwhile, was on the phone with Trowa Barton, his best friend and fellow Gundam pilot. "Trowa. . . I think I love her." Quatre said. He was happier than he'd ever been in his life, "She's smart, beautiful, funny, sweet. . . the list goes on and on."  
  
"Are you sure this isn't just infatuation or something? I mean, if it is love, than I'm happy for you, but. . .you just met her."  
  
"I know, it's hard to believe, but you don't know this girl. She's coming over for dinner tomorrow. I can't wait."  
  
"I'll have to meet her sometime. Anyway, I have to get off. Tell me how tomorrow goes."  
  
"Sure, bye."   
  
  
That night, Quatre had a strange dream. He was with Amy and there was a creature, a disgusting creature, bizarre in appearance. He tried to protect her, but was throw aside by a large clawed hand. When he looked up, Amy was wearing a blue mini skirt and a sailor suit. Then several more girls appeared, each dressed in the same manner as Amy, to assist her. But, the creature didn't seem to notice them, and went after him. He screamed and woke up suddenly. "Thank God it was only a dream." He said to himself as he wiped sweat from his forehead. Still, he wasn't entirely convinced that Amy or himself was completely safe.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The next night  
  
  
"Are you okay Quatre?" Amy asked with concern clearly showing in her blue eyes. Quatre seemed preoccupied and on edge since she had arrived. She hoped that it had nothing to do with her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind." he sighed, "Do you want to go for a walk in the gardens?"  
  
"Sure, I think we could both use some fresh air." She followed him out to the garden, and was immediately amazed. There were trees, bushes, flowers, and beautiful fountains. She even saw roses that would have made Tuxedo Mask jealous. She sat down in front of one of the fountains, and watched Quatre walk to her with a beautiful blue rose.   
  
"This rose, although beautiful, does not rival your beauty Amy." She took it and noticed that he had de-thorned it for her. She smiled, "Oh Quatre," She put down on the fountain, and they kissed. She looked deep in his eyes, "Quatre Raberba Winner, I love you."  
  
"I love you too Amy Anderson." Quatre had almost forgotten about the dream, that was until the ground began to shake. He steadied her, and watched the ground a few feet away from them crack, and a creature, the creature from his dream, crept out from the crack. It was large and dog-like, with long hair, glowing eyes, and sharp teeth, dripping with saliva. It snarled and stood on two feet, clenching it's clawed fists. Then the creature let out a howl and began to charge.   
  
"Amy! Watch out!" Quatre pushed Amy out of the way and took the creatures blow. He flew a few feet back, into one of the rose bushes, and didn't move.  
  
"Quatre!" Amy screamed. "That's it. Now I'm angry. You picked on my boyfriend and now you'll pay."  
  
The creature snarled again, and spoke, "You can't do anything little girl. You can't help him. I am The Guardian, and you'll never defeat me or Mistress nine."  
  
Mistress Nine? Amy thought. But Serena defeated her. . . Never mind that, Quatre! "Enough!" She pulled out her transformation pen. "Mercury Star Power!" She screamed as she transformed into Sailor Mercury. "I will make you PAY!"  
  
Quatre was meanwhile lying in the thorny bush. He rolled himself out of the bush, but couldn't bring himself to his feet. He looked down at his left hand, which was throbbing with pain and saw that it was sliced open, he also noticed blood spilling from a gash above his right eyebrow. I must have slammed into a branch, he thought as he wiped sweat and blood from his forehead. He looked at Amy and his vision began to blur. Amy. . . my love he thought as he slipped out of consciousness.  
  
"Mercury Bubble Blast!" Amy screamed as she shot bubbles at the beast. Nothing happened. The creature laughed at her, "You're puny bubbles don't hurt me!"  
  
Amy looked at the unconscious Quatre. She knew she had to do something. . . "Shine Aqua Illusion!" The creature barely winced, then charged at her, throwing her a few feet back.   
  
"Give up little girl. You're not hurting me. . . I don't know why you bother, I don't want you, just that insipid rich boy you're dating. . . Give it up!"  
  
Amy stood up slowly. "I'll never give up. I love him!"  
  
"Humph! Love. . ." It was about to charge again when a voice rang loudly. "Halt, evil demon!"  
  
Amy looked in the direction of the voice and saw a woman about her age with long blue hair, wearing a sailor suit and carrying a long staff with a sapphire on the end. Eleven more girls, each wearing sailor suits stepped up as well. The one with the blue hair spoke again, "Love is a powerful and beautiful thing. Love conquers all, and so do I, I'm Sailor Aquarius, bearer of water and punishment for the likes of you!" She pointed her staff at the creature and the other eleven scouts yelled in unison, "And we're the Sailor Signs!"  
  
"You may defeat me, but you will never defeat Mistress Nine," the creature said as it turned to the semi-conscious Quatre. It began to howl ferociously.  
  
"What's it up to?" This time the voice belonged to a sailor scout to the right of Sailor Aquarius, who was wearing a black sailor suit.  
  
"I think it's just blowing off steam." Aquarius answered. She was sure of her answer, until Quatre began to scream in pain, clutching his head in his hands.  
  
"Quatre!" Amy screamed. She was about to run to him, but realized that the creature might get her too. "Do something!" She pleaded to the other sailor scouts.  
  
"No need to ask." Aquarius said as she pointed her staff in the air, as if to control the very element themselves. She then screamed, "Aquarius. . . Arctic Wind. . . Annihilation!" A cold wind blew towards the creature, and upon impact, it disappeared. There was a deathly silence, with the exception of moaning over by a certain crushed rose bush.  
  
Amy began to run towards Quatre. She knelt down next to him and cradled his head in her arms. He opened his eyes slowly, "Amy. . ." he managed to say. He saw right through her alter ego, Sailor Mercury.  
  
"It's okay Quatre." She kissed his cheek, and looked up at the twelve sailor scouts.  
  
"Is he okay?" Sailor Aquarius asked as she knelt next to Mercury, "He looks pretty beat up."  
  
"I hope so. He tried to protect me. . ."  
  
"So, who are you? I'm Sailor Aquarius, and we're the sailor signs." She introduced Mercury to the others, each of which were named after a zodiac sign.  
  
"I'm Sailor Mercury." Amy said.  
  
"Sailor Mercury?" Aquarius said in disbelief. "But, the last time I heard about a Sailor Mercury. . . she was around in the twenty first century and vanished without a trace."  
  
"It's a long story. I'm worried about what that creature said."  
  
"But we destroyed it; what can it do now?" Sailor Taurus, the Sailor scout in black said.  
  
"It's Mistress Nine I'm worried about." Amy replied as she turned back to Quatre.  
  
  
  
Well, there it is. My first fan fiction! Don't worry, it will get better. I'm a quarter into the second part entitle Only When I lose Myself. Anyway. Hope you liked it!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Only When I Lose Myself

  
I didn't own Gundam Wing when I wrote the first part to this story, and I still don't own it. I wish I did, but we all don't get what we want. (damn!) I didn't write the song "Only When I Lose Myself" either, Depeche Mode did (and thank God they did, my what a great song)   
  
Oh, and I'm now using Sailor Mercury's Japanese name, Ami Mizuno. Just thought I'd clarify that. It just looked better that way. Anyway, enjoy. . .  
  
  
  
  
Part II  
Only When I Lose Myself  
  
  
"Quatre. . ."  
  
  
Even in the dark, empty confines of unconsciousness, Quatre heard her voice.  
  
  
"Quatre, please wake up"  
  
  
He felt strange. Something was wrong, different, but he couldn't quite figure it out.  
  
  
"Quatre, please. . ."  
  
  
He heard the longing, the worry in her voice. He wanted to wake up and tell her that he was fine, but even he wasn't sure if that was the truth.   
  
  
Ami was worried. Quatre had been unconscious for over an hour. His injuries hadn't seemed that severe, just some cuts and a couple of gashes she had sutured up. Still, he didn't awaken.  
  
"Quatre, please." she pleaded as she smoothed out his blonde hair and gently kissed his forehead.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, in an apartment a few miles away, in the vicinity of Sank University, a group of girls were having a rather hushed discussion.   
  
There were four of them, each in their early twenties. One girl, with brown, short hair, was seated in front of a computer. Another, a blonde one, was staring out the windeow at the ominous gray clouds that had begun to appear. A tall blue haired girl was pacing the length of the room, talking to herself, while another one, with purple hair was sitting, with her feet on the table, eating cold, leftover pizza.  
  
"I don't know, she was a Sailor Scout." the purple haired girl pondered aloud.  
  
"Yeah, she seemed pretty cool too." the blonde added.  
  
"I envy her, did you see who she was dating. . . Quatre Raberba Winner." she sighed as she put on her black leather jacket. "You know Atlantis, maybe you should get your heater fixed."  
  
Atlantis, the blue haired girl, ignored the comment about the temperature. "I don't know if it would have been a good thing to give away our identities like that."  
  
"Whatever, can you at least close the window?"  
  
"Stop whining Genesis! Jesus, maybe you should pay to get it repaired. You broke it!"  
  
"Hey, I just turned it on and poof! It didn't work. Maybe you should've gotten a new one."  
  
"My parents have one of the same model, and it's been working for twenty years! Anyway, if you have a problem with the weather in here, why don't you find a new place to stay?"  
  
Gen, defeated, slid down in her seat and zipped up her jacket. "Jesus Atlantis, no need to get so defensive."  
  
"Are you still talking over there?" the girl at the computer said from across the room.  
  
"Are you still on the computer, Ally? Shit! Sometimes I think you only come here to use our internet."  
  
Ally, brushed some of her short brown hair out from her face. "Well, sometimes I think you only come to Skylar and my apartment for the food."  
  
Skylar, the blonde stood up, "Yeah, whenever you come over, we end up having to go to the supermarket the next day." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "How do you stand it Atlantis?"  
  
"She has a black hole for a stomach. I'm used to it by now." Atlantis turned to Gen, "I just pray that your metabolism doesn't change, you won't fit through the door."  
  
Genesis ignored Atlantis's comment, and grabbed her brown fedora, putting it over her eyes. "Sometimes, I just can't stand you people."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Ami was asleep when she heard a voice calling her. She woke up, and saw a tall man whose hair reminded her of Wolverine from the X-men. She found herself wondering how he accomplished that type of hairstyle, but shrugged it off. Quatre wanted to see her.  
  
Rashid had allowed her to get some much needed sleep, and he in turn sat with the unconscious Quatre. Apparently, Quatre had waken up during his shift.  
  
"How are you?" She asked as she sat down next to the bed.  
  
He smiled a little, to help ease her nerves. "I have a headache, but other than that. . . and my hand, I think I'm okay."  
  
She took his bandaged hand, "Thank God I took pre-med my first few years of college."  
  
"You're studying to be a doctor?"  
  
"A pediatrician."   
  
"My sister Iria's a doctor."  
  
"I'll have to meet her sometime then.  
  
"You're gonna have to meet some of my friends too. Especially my best friend Trowa. Maybe I'll meet some of your friends."  
  
"I don't have any friends around here." Ami said as she looked down.  
  
"Well, maybe back in Japan. . ."  
  
Ami sighed. "There's some stuff I need to explain about myself. Do you remember last night when we got attacked, and you saw me in some bizarre looking sailor outfit?"  
  
"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about that. How'd you change so soon?"  
  
"I'm a Sailor Scout."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A kind of super hero, or at least I used to be. I'm not from this time. I'm from the twenty first century."  
  
"I'm not following you."  
  
"In my time there were nine of us. We represented the planets. One of us, Sailor Pluto, is the guardian of time. She had me frozen in a way, so I could awaken now, and save the universe, with the help of twelve other girls known as the Sailor Signs."  
  
"The other girls from last night. . . But, you saved me."  
  
"My attacks as Sailor Mercury were useless. The creature was too powerful for me. They saved you."  
  
"At least you tried." Quatre smiled weakly and laid back. "You can stop worrying Ami, I'll be fine."  
  
"No, I'll stay with you. I don't mind."  
  
"JUST LEAVE AMI!" He said angrily. A stab of pain jolted through his head. 'Why did I say that? What's wrong with me?' He held on to his head, then looked up at Ami's hurt face. "Ami. . . I'm sorry, I don't know. . . I have a headache. I. . . I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from. I'm glad that you want to be with me. . . but, I'd just rather be alone for a while. . . I need to sort through everything. Can I call you tonight?"  
  
Ami stood up, "Yeah. Just take care of yourself Quatre Winner, I've grown very fond of you." She kissed his on the cheek and left his bedroom.  
  
He curled up under his blankets and looked out the window, "How could I have said that to you, Ami," he said to himself, "Something is definitely wrong with me."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Is everything going according to plan?" a richly dressed woman said as she gazed into the dimly lit laboratory attached to her house.  
  
"Yes Ms. Arias. We're still researching Mistress Nine and Pharaoh Ninety." a scientist said from a nearby computer. "The guardian has already done his job though. It's only a matter of time."  
  
"It's in the Winner boy?"  
  
"Yes. It wasn't very hard." he was suddenly cut off by another scientist, "But what about those girls? They almost destroyed the Guardian."  
  
"What girls?" Arias shouted.  
  
"They called themselves the Sailor Signs. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about Ms. Arias."  
  
"The Sailor Signs? You idiots. . . Didn't you hear about Mistress Nine's last rising? She was put away by a similar group in the twenty first century. I picked you two up after Oz collapsed, and this is what I get. . . Incompetence!"  
  
"I don't think there is anything to worry about. The guardian is taking over Winner as we speak. There's nothing they can do now that it's inside him."  
  
"How strong is the guardian."  
  
"It's formidable. Not as strong as Mistress Nine, but it will get the job done."  
  
"Even though he was a Gundam pilot?"  
  
"True, he was a gundam pilot, but he wasn't exactly the strongest one. He'll get the job done."  
  
"You better hope you're right." Arias said as she walked out of the laboratory and into her large office. She sat down on a chair, and picked up a picture from her desk. She looked fondly at the picture of a little girl in the arms of a bearded man. "I'll avenge your death, father."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Are you Ami Anderson?"  
  
These were the words Ami heard as she unlocked the door of her house. It was a few hours since Quatre had snapped at her, and she needed some fresh air, so she had gone to buy some food.  
  
Ami turned around and saw a girl who looked familiar to her. She was wearing a leather jacket, black leather pants and had purple hair up in a pony tail. "Do I know you?" Ami said as she opened the door.  
  
"You might. I have some stuff I need to talk to you about."  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't even know your name. You must be mistaken." Ami began to walk into her house, when the girl said, "How's Quatre doing?"  
  
Ami stopped in her tracks and turned around, stunned. No one else had been there that night, except for her, Quatre, and the other sailor scouts. "No way!" She said in disbelief."  
  
"Sailor Mercury, I am Sailor Taurus." the girl whispered to her. "If you'd like, I'll tell you more."  
  
"Please come in." Ami said as she walked into her house. "So, what's your name?"  
  
"Genesis Knight. Able to devour just about anything in a single bite, and the greatest smart-ass to ever be born in the colonies. Friends call me Gen, among other things. . ."  
  
Ami put her bags in the kitchen and sat on the couch with Genesis, "So, what brings you here?" She said with a smile.  
  
"Well, the other girls and I were talking last night. They don't know if they can divulge their secret to you, but. . . I think different. So, you say you're Sailor Mercury."  
  
"Yeah, it's a long story, but, to make it short. I've come from the past to help you guys save the world."  
  
"I kinda guessed that much. So, how is he?" Genesis had a mischievous grin on her face.  
  
"He's okay, so far as I've seen. Just some cuts and bruises. I'm sure he'll be fine." Ami didn't want to mention the way Quatre seemed to snap suddenly, then almost immediately go back to normal. "He'll be fine." she said, reassuring herself more than the girl.  
  
"I have to say that I'm pretty envious of you. Is he all that he seems."  
  
"Well. . . he's smart, funny, romantic," Ami blushed a little, "and actually. . . a great kisser."  
  
Genesis smiled. She wanted to know more, but tried to control herself.  
  
"So. Do I get to meet the Sailor Signs?" Ami asked, apparently ignoring the look on Gen's face.  
  
"I'm sure I can arrange something." Gen said, as the thought of her meeting Quatre Raberba Winner swirled its way through her mind. "Yeah. I'll talk to the others." She wrote down her phone number on a scrap of paper and handed it to Ami, then looked down at her watch, "Crap! Sorry, I have to go. I'll make the others see things my way." Gen stood up, "It's been great meeting you."  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you sometime." Ami shook her hand and closed the door behind her. Things are definitely going to get interesting, Ami mused as she walked to the kitchen to put her food away.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
2 Days Later  
  
  
"Hey Rasid!" Iria said as she passed the tall man. "How's everything."  
  
"Everything's fine, but have you spoken to Master Quatre lately?" Iria noticed a worried look in the Manguanac's eyes, a look that she herself had had several times because of Quatre.  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
"I don't know. He's been moody. I heard he had a fight with Abdul, some punches were thrown. Now he's locked himself away in his office and Abdul refuses to speak about it. I hope there's nothing wrong with him."  
  
"I'll go and talk to him." Iria walked to her brother's office door and began knocking. "Quatre. Are you in there?" She opened the door and peeked inside.  
  
"What do you want Iria?" He was sitting in the dark office, staring at the door intently.  
  
"I was just talking to Rasid. Is everything all right?"  
  
"We've had this conversation before. Everything is fine Iria." He spoke through clenched teeth, he tone darkening.  
  
"Are you sure? Is the work getting to you again." Iria took a cautious step into the office.  
  
"I told you everything it fine! Now will you please leave." Quatre was on the verge of shouting.  
  
Iria was startled. This wasn't like Quatre. She'd never heard him raise his voice in genuine anger, and rarely saw him as furious as he seemed now. She quickly exited the room and closed the door behind her. Leaning against the door, she wanted to believe that it was the work load that was doing this to him, but she had a feeling that it was something else.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Later that night  
  
  
It was 9:00 when Ami's videophone rang. She sighed as she picked up the phone. 'It's late, who could be calling,' she thought as she answered it, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Ami, It's me."  
  
Ami was both excited and hesitant. It was Quatre. "Hi Quatre. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, and I'm sorry about everything. I suddenly got thrown a ton of work over here, and I couldn't call, but listen. Do you want to go out tomorrow? Some friends of mine are visiting, and I wanted them to meet you."  
  
Ami thought for a moment, then got an idea, "Sure Quatre, but I have a favor to ask of you. It's kind of odd, but, would you mind if I brought someone with me?"  
  
"Not at all. Who is it?"  
  
"Oh, an acquaintance of mine. I can tell she wants to meet you, and I'll never hear the end of it if she doesn't."  
  
"Okay." Quatre said reluctantly, but with a sweet little smile. "And, it's semi formal attire. I'll send you the address of the restaurant."  
  
"No problem," Ami said with a smile on her face. 'Maybe I was overreacting.' she thought optimistically, 'Maybe he did just have a headache.'  
  
"So, I'll see you tomorrow at five?" He asked, more than said.  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait." Ami was already excited.  
  
Quatre noticed this and smiled. "See ya then."  
  
"Bye." Ami hung up and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket. "Well, Genesis. It looks like your dream is going to come true." She thought for a moment and got a little possessive, "Well, Quatre's mine. . . half of your dream is coming true." She picked up the phone started dialing.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The phone began to ring in Atlantis and Genesis's apartment at about 9:15. Atlantis picked it up, "Hello?" She saw a familiar blue haired girl in the screen.  
  
"Hello. May I please speak to Genesis." Ami said politely.  
  
"Sure, hold on. I'll drag her away from the TV for you." Atlantis walked over to Gen, "Phone's for you."  
  
"Take a message. I'm busy, this movie is good." Gen didn't look away from the TV.  
  
"No your not. Some girl is on the phone. Blue hair, looks familiar to me."  
  
Genesis paused the movie and stood up. "I wonder what she wants." she said to herself as she walked to the vid-phone. "Hi Ami. Whaz up?"  
  
"Hi Gen. It looks like you'll get to meet Quatre after all."  
  
Gen nearly jumped out of her seat. She was ecstatic. 'Quatre Raberba Winner!' She suppressed a squeal. "So, what are we doing."  
  
"He invited me to visit some friends of his, and I asked if I could bring an acquaintance - you."  
  
"Thanks Ami." Gen didn't know what to say, without making it overly sarcastic.  
  
"I'll send you the address. We're meeting at five. He said that it was formal attire, so be forewarned." Ami smiled. She had a feeling that Gen didn't dress up very often.  
  
Gen wasn't paying much attention. She was too excited to listen, "Okay then, I'll see you then." They said their good-byes and Gen hung up.  
  
"What was that all about?" Atlantis said as she walked into the room. She saw the wide grin on Gen's face. "Did you win an all you can eat buffet again?"  
  
Gen ignored Atlantis's remark. "I am going to meet Quatre Raberba Winner."  
  
"Okie then." Atlantis said as she left Gen talking to herself. Atlantis had once had a crush on the multi billionaire. She conveniently decided not to mention that had the same thing happened to her, she would be just as excited. After all, she had a reputation for being cool and calm that she had to protect.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The Next Day  
  
  
Ami was waiting outside of the restaurant when she heard the loud harsh sound of a motorcycle. Shrugging it off, she smoothed out a few wrinkles on her blue dress and continued to wait. It was ten till five and she had been there for about eight minutes. Then Ami looked up and saw who was driving the motorcycle.  
  
Gen walked up to her, wearing her usual clothes, black leather pants, a matching jacket and a white tee shirt. Her hair was up in a pony tail.  
  
Ami didn't know what to say. She seriously doubted that she would be allowed in the restaurant. The outside looked fancy, she didn't dare second guess the inside. "Uh, Gen. Didn't I say that it was formal attire?"  
  
"Formal Attire? Aw, shit! I must not have been listening. No wonder you're dressed up! Damn, and I was hungry too!" Gen looked down in dejection.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure we'll be able to work something out." Ami said, trying to comfort Gen. Just then, she saw Quatre and two guys walking their way. One was tall, with dark brown hair covering half of his face. He was wearing a casual yet expensive looking suit. Then there was the other guy. He was as tall as Quatre, with a long chestnut brown braid that looked a yard long. He was wearing a black shirt, dark denim jeans and a black jacket. Ami could tell that from far away they were arguing about something. Then she overheard them.  
  
"I know I told you to get dressed up," Quatre scolded the guy.  
  
"I know, I know. . . I forgot." he said.  
  
"How could you forget? I just told you last night."  
  
"I don't know. Does this mean I won't be having dinner?"   
  
The other guy stepped into the conversation, "Well, looking at this place, I'd say that the answer would be a definite no."  
  
"Aw man, that is so not cool."  
  
"Well, at least you'll get to meet my girlfriend. Maybe we'll meet at my house for coffee." He walked up to Ami and they kissed.  
  
"You look good," Ami said, remembering the last time she saw him.  
  
"Yeah. So, I'd like to introduce you to two of my friends, Trowa Barton, and Duo Maxwell, who seems to have memory problems.  
  
"Hey, I do not!" Duo said.  
  
Trowa ignored Duo and took Ami's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard a lot about you, all good."  
  
Ami smiled, "Thank you." She then looked at Gen who was standing all by herself, "Oh, and this is Genesis Knight, my friend."  
  
Gen walked over to them, "Hi. I kinda seem to have the same problem with the dress code around here."  
  
Quatre shook her hand, "So you're Ami's friend. It's nice to meet you."  
  
Gen couldn't say anything. She tried not to scream in happiness. She was touching the hand of Quatre Raberba Winner, and to her, it was like looking at the face of a god.  
  
He then continued, apparently not noticing Gen's widening grin, "Well, I'm sure that we can go eat somewhere else."   
  
Gen was horrified, "No. Please don't change your plans on my account. I insist that you guys go have fun."  
  
"No really. I mean, Duo's not dressed up either." He motioned to the braided guy behind him.  
  
Duo stepped up. "No man. You three have fun. I don't want to ruin yer evening."  
  
"Well, why don't we meet at my house at nine. We can have some coffee or something."  
  
"Sure. That'd be cool."   
  
Quatre, Trowa, and Ami walked into the restaurant, leaving Duo and Gen standing alone, together.  
  
Duo looked at the girl with a little grin. He had to admit, she was pretty good looking. "So. . . um, ya want some pizza?"  
  
Gen looked up at him, "Sure. I love pizza."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Ami, Quatre, and Trowa were seated shortly after they entered the restaurant. After ordering, Ami decided to dispense with some small talk.  
  
"So Trowa, when did you meet Quatre?" Ami wanted to know all she could from Quatre's best friend.  
  
"Actually, we were in battle. I was in Heavyarms, and Quatre was in Sandrock. We were attacking each other, and somewhere along the line, Quatre decided to surrender, sensing that we shouldn't be battling. I went with him to his mansion, we got to talking and the rest is history."  
  
"That's nice."   
  
"So, what do you do, Ami?" Trowa asked.  
  
Ami thought for a moment. She didn't want to divulge too much so she stated the truth, "Studying to be a pediatrician."  
  
"Really! You must be smart."  
  
"Well. . ."  
  
"I mean, from what I've heard, you're a wonderful person, and I can tell that you're pretty, but you must be smart to be studying medicine."  
  
Quatre pulled her close, "That's why I love her." He said with a grin.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"So," Gen said as she looked at Duo, "You're Duo Maxwell. I've heard about you."  
  
"I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie, that's me in a nutshell." He smiled, proud of the introduction he had used countless times before.  
  
"So I've heard." She cleared her throat. "You have a car?"  
  
"Well, yeah, of course."  
  
"So. . . your car or mine."  
  
"Where's yours." Duo looked around. He saw three cars that belonged to himself, Trowa and Quatre, and a black motorcycle in the far corner of the parking lot. 'This chick's got a bike,' he thought in disbelief.  
  
"Don't tell me you're blind." She motioned to the motorcycle.   
  
"I just noticed it. It's definitely nice. My favorite color too, but it looks like you only have one helmet."  
  
"Of course. Those damn helmet laws. They're so lame." She looked at the three cars, "So. . . which one is yours?"  
  
He walked up to a black convertible. "I modeled it after. . ."  
  
She cut him off, "the Mustangs in the 1960's. I saw pictures of those when I was younger. Damn, I always wanted one, but they're so rare and expensive."  
  
"I know. I built this one with some spare parts I found. It took a while."  
  
Gen was circling it, looking it over, "It's awesome. We'll have to go over this later. Right now I'm hungry."  
  
"So am I." He got in the car. "C'mon. Let's go."  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
It was nine fifteen when Duo and Gen finally got to the Winner mansion. Quatre, Ami, and Trowa were having coffee in Quatre's entertainment room when they heard a motorcycle pull up. The doorbell rang, and soon after, Rasid escorted the two guests in.  
  
"Hey, where've you two been." Quatre asked cheerfully.  
  
"Oh we just had pizza and went bowling." Duo answered.  
  
Quatre sat down, "I want to apologize again for having to ditch you both."  
  
"Oh, no. That's okay," Gen said, "We had fun. Didn't we Duo?"  
  
Duo put his arm around her and kissed her cheek.   
  
Ami laughed, "Looks like you've taken a liking to him, Gen. And all this time, I was wondering when you were going to arrive and start hitting on Quatre."  
  
"It's a little ironic, isn't it?" Trowa said, "Not very ironic, in the sense of the term, but, maybe a little."  
  
They looked at the 'happy couple' again, and saw them involved in a long, passionate kiss.  
  
"Okay then," Ami said as she turned away.  
  
Quatre stood up, "Who wants some more coffee."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Three days later  
  
  
"Master Quatre?" a voice said from the doorway.  
  
It was eleven at night and Quatre was in his private library, finishing up a Farewell to Arms. He put down the book, "Yes Rasid."  
  
"I was just wondering if anything's been bothering you."  
  
"What do you mean?" He saw concern in Rasid's eyes.  
  
"I don't know if you've noticed, but lately you haven't been yourself. I mean, that night you were attacked, I heard you yell at Ami. And then there was the fight with Abdul, and then, when Iria went to visit. I'm worried that there's something wrong. We all are."  
  
Quatre thought for a moment. He remembered yelling at Ami, but he couldn't recall fighting with Iria or Abdul. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You mean you don't remember?"  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"I'm not sure why you and Abdul were fighting, but I heard that you punched him a few times. He won't talk about it. And I was right outside the door when you started yelling at Iria. She had gone in to check on you."  
  
Quatre was silent. He couldn't remember any of this.  
  
Rasid looked down at his young friend, "This is not good, Master Quatre."  
  
  
  
Quatre was just about finished with the book fifteen minutes later when the pain started. He dropped the book and fell to his knees, holding his throbbing head in his hands. "What's wrong with me?" He groaned as he fell forward, onto the soft carpeting.  
  
  
Within three minutes, the pain was gone, but something was wrong. Quatre couldn't move. He felt like he wasn't in control of his own body. Then he knew something was wrong. He heard himself talk, but didn't know where the words came from, "That insipid jackass knows too much." He heard himself growl in a monotone.  
  
Quatre felt himself rise, and begin to rummage through a desk drawer until he produced a gun. "I will stop him." He said as he eyed the trigger, noticing the way the light danced upon the black metal.  
  
He was just about to leave the room when he heard the beeping of the vid-phone. He turned around and answered it.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Trowa hung up the phone. Heero had called, and they had been on for about five minutes. He had been invited to a party at the royal palace in honor of Heero and Relena's one year wedding anniversary. He decided to call Quatre and tell him about the event.  
  
He dialed Quatre's number and heard it ring about five times. He was about to hang up, thinking that Quatre was busy, when his friend answered the phone.  
  
"Hello Trowa." Quatre said.  
  
Trowa was stunned. Something was different. Very different. Quatre looked weird, drunk or high or something. "Uh, hi Quatre. I just called to say that Heero and Relena are having a party in a couple of days, for their anniversary. I'm sure he'll call you too, but I just wanted to let you know."  
  
"Oh, thank you Trowa. I'd really like to talk, but I have some business to take care of."  
  
Trowa felt a chill pass through his spine. 'That voice,' he thought, 'It sounds exactly like when he experienced the zero system for the first time.' He shuddered, thinking about what happened last time he heard Quatre talk like that.  
  
"Is that all you wanted to say, Trowa." Quatre asked.  
  
"Yeah, Quatre. That's about it." He began to wonder what was going on.  
  
"Okay. . . good-bye then." Trowa watched the screen go blank and began to worry. 'What's going on there?'  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Quatre hung up the phone and picked up the gun again. "Perfect." He said to himself. "The mission will be complete in a week." He laughed as he headed out of the library with his new weapon in hand.  
  
Rasid heard a knock on his door, "Come in." He looked up and saw a drunken looking Quatre staring up at him with a maniacal grin on his face.  
  
"What's wrong Master Quatre?" He asked as he stood up. He wasn't sure why the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.  
  
"You know too much," Quatre said as he inched closer. He raised the gun. "I won't have you stopping my plan."  
  
Rasid stepped back, "Master Quatre, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Stop calling me that!" Quatre screamed, his eyes ablaze.   
  
Rasid heard the safety on the gun click off. "Oh Allah. . ." He closed his eyes, but strangely, the gun didn't fire. Instead, he heard it fall to the ground. He opened his eyes and saw Quatre moaning with his head in his hands.  
  
Quatre fell to his knees. Tears of pain and fear filled his eyes. He heard Rasid kneel down next to him. "Master Quatre. Are you all right?"  
  
Quatre hugged himself. He was barely able to sputter out some incoherent sentences. "Something's wrong. . . something's wrong. . . with me. . . Someone's inside me. . . inside my brain. . . someone. . . something." Then he pitched forward in unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Well, there's part two. Hopefully I'll have part three up sometime soon. That evil concept known as "school" is just around the corner, so who knows? I will eventually have it, though, so no worries. . . And Quatre will eventually go back to normal, I know that he seems like either a psychotic or a jackass, or probably both. Anyway, ciao!  
  
  
  
  



	3. Try to Save Myself, But Myself Keeps Sli...

Disclaimer: I didn't own GW when I wrote my last four fanfics, and I still don't. If you've read the other two in the series, I'm sure you know who I own and who I don't by now. I didn't write that Nine Inch Nails song either (it is NIN, isn't it. . . whooo, that would be embarrassing!). I don't listen to them often, but that lyric just seemed to fit. Why am I writing this down?  
  
A/N So, hey, I'm back! Wait, I didn't go anywhere. Well, anywho, just wanted to say that a lot of things happen in this chapter in a lot of different places. In other words, the fic skips around from one scene to another. Hopefully it won't be too confusing. . . Well, read on. . .  
  
  
  
TRY TO SAVE MYSELF, BUT MYSELF KEEPS SLIPPING AWAY  
  
  
  
"No. . . no. NO!" He woke up gasping, the words still on his lips. Sweat stung his eyes and he absently rubbed them with the back of his hand. Laying back, he tried to go back to sleep, but it was no use. Shaken, he stood up, stretched and walked to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water and sat at the table. The terror still lingered in his mind, even though he barely remembered the dream. "What does this all mean?"   
  
He sat in silence for a few minutes, trying to remember the dream and why it had frightened him so. He closed his eyes and laid his head in his arms. Just as he began to doze off, he heard a haunting monotone and maniacal laughter.  
  
  
"Good-bye Trowa."  
  
  
He turned around in sheer terror and saw his best friend and fellow Gundam pilot aiming a rifle in the direct vicinity of his head. He closed is eyes and awaited the inevitable.  
  
  
Trowa jumped out of his chair, knocking it to the floor. "Something's not right."  
  
He knew that was an understatement.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Voices.  
  
He woke up, his head throbbing, and he could hear voices. He strained his ears and discovered that it was Iria and Rasid talking in another room. He closed his eyes and listened to them.  
  
"You're not serious Iria. You don't really think he's schizophrenic."  
  
"I'm not sure about schizophrenia, but there's something definitely wrong with him. I just hope it's not something worse."  
  
"Something worse? What are you getting at?"  
  
"I don't know. . . he could have a brain tumor for all we know. We have to get him looked at."  
  
"That's easier said than done. He's been violent lately. . . I don't know, he isn't the Quatre we knew."  
  
She sighed, "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but we may have to restrain him. . ."  
  
Quatre's eyes flew open. He attempted to suppress his panic, but didn't succeed. He was deathly afraid of what he would do if they tried to restrain him. Jumping out of the bed, he knew what he had to do. There was no alternative.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"How is everything going?" A feminine voice asked in a darkened room.  
  
"Almost exactly as planned. He's fighting it a little stronger now, but he'll eventually lose to it. No one can fight off such a force for long, especially when the force is within themselves. The plan will go unhitched. I guarantee it."  
  
She walked away silently. The sound of her heels clicked softly against the marble floors.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Relena Peacecraft-Yuy sighed wistfully as she looked at the sleeping form of her husband, Heero. After almost a year of marriage, she still couldn't believe that he was here with her. It was almost like a fairy tale.  
  
Thunder crashed outside the window, causing Relena to shudder inwardly. She wrapped a blanket around her shoulders as she carefully and silently rose from the bed. "Two more days," she mused as she kissed Heero on the forehead. She headed out the bedroom, smiling. No, she definitely couldn't believe that they were together.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Iria looked down at her tea, then back up at Rasid. She sighed, "I guess I should go and check on him now." She stood up.  
  
Rasid knew he couldn't let her go alone. "Wait, I'll go too. We don't know what he's capable of in his condition." They walked to Quatre's bedroom, mentally preparing for the worst possible scenario.  
  
No amount of preparation could have prepared them for what they saw.  
  
"What the hell!" Iria stumbled in shock and steadied herself against the doorframe. "Where is he? Where could he have gone?"  
  
Rasid carefully stepped into the room, fully aware that Quatre could be lurking in a corner, waiting for his second chance to kill the Manguanac. But, Quatre was nowhere and all Rasid found was a hastily written note on the bedstand.  
  
"Iria, you better come here."  
  
Iria looked up, fear clearly present in her eyes, "What is it?"  
  
"A note. . . from Quatre."  
  
She walked to Rasid, "Read it. I don't have my glasses."  
  
Rasid coughed nervously, and looked down at the note.  
  
"Dear Iria,  
  
I'm sorry for everything that's been happening lately, and I'm sorry for worrying you, but you're wrong, I'm not crazy. You're gonna think I'm nuts, but I feel like there's something inside of me, something evil. I've been trying to fight it, but it's hard. . . so hard. This isn't why I wrote this note, though. I've left because I fear for your safety, for everyone's safety. I don't think I can come back until I've worked everything out. Please don't tell Ami about this, I don't want to worry her too. I'll work something out with her.   
  
I hope to be back soon. Sincerely, Quatre."  
  
  
Iria looked up at Rasid with tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to do. Maybe Quatre leaving was for the best, but she was still worried. Possession made absolutely no sense, especially to her scientifically directed mind.  
  
Rasid looked down sadly. He'd been through a lot with Quatre. He was almost like a son to Rasid. Then something occurred to him. Something that frightened him beyond words. He walked to Quatre's closet, dug through it and found a large wooden box with the word "Winchester" written on it. He slowly opened the box that housed a 250 year old rifle that had been passed down the Winner family.   
  
  
The box was empty. The rifle and bullets were gone.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Quatre looked up at the ominously dark clouds and shivered. He knew he should have brought a warmer jacket with him, but all he could find was the leather one he now wore.  
  
He slumped underneath a freeway overpass, clutching the rifle to his chest. He didn't know why he brought it with him, but at least he felt save with the weapon at his disposal.  
  
A wave of pain passed through his head, and he felt his consciousness being pushed away. Quatre knew It was trying to gain control again and so he fought it with every fiber of his being. He couldn't loose control now.  
  
The pain passed. It seemed that It had given up for the time being. Quatre drew his knees up until they touched his chin and wrapped his arms around himself, leaving the rifle at his side. He didn't know what he was going to do or what running away would accomplish, but he knew one thing.  
  
As long as It was in his head, he couldn't be around anyone.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"I know this is short notice. . . but, would you like to come to the royal anniversary with me? I'm friends with Heero Yuy." Duo had called Genesis Knight shortly after getting a phone call from Heero concerning the party. He couldn't picture Gen wearing a dress, or for that matter anything not composed of fifty percent leather, but he decided giving her a chance. He saw the look on Gen's face and immediately knew the answer.  
  
Gen was grinning like a teenager who just got asked to the prom. "Of course Duo. I'd love to go!"  
  
"Do you have something to wear." Duo thought about the day he met her.   
  
"No, but I need a dress anyway. I'll just kill two birds with one stone." She smiled slyly, "Do you have something to wear."  
  
Duo tried not to blush, "I guess I need to go shopping too."  
  
"So, what time will you be picking me up?"  
  
"Well, the party starts at six, so. . .how about 5:45?"  
  
"Perfect. I'll see you then." She smiled and hung up the phone.  
  
Duo hung up his phone and laughed to himself. He couldn't figure this girl out for the life of him. She was an enigma wrapped in a mystery. He grabbed his car keys and left his apartment. He needed to go shopping.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa hummed softly to himself as he made a sandwich. Just as he was about to take his first bite, the phone rang.  
  
'I must be popular or something.' Trowa thought to himself. He hadn't gotten this many calls in one day. . . ever. First it was Heero, confirming to information involving the party, then Catherine, then Wu Fei, Noin, and lastly Duo concerning what to wear at the party.  
  
He picked turned on the video phone and saw the image of a very wet Quatre. "Quatre. Are you okay?" The image of his dream swept over Trowa, but he shrugged it off.  
  
Quatre smiled weakly. He was dripping wet and his hair was plastered to his head. "Yeah, it's just raining pretty hard around here. Anyway, I need to ask you a favor."  
  
"Sure Quatre. What is it?" Trowa was relieved that Quatre was no longer speaking in a monotone, but still. . . he looked terrible.  
  
"I'm not going to be here for the party. I have to go to L4 concerning the business. The problem is that Ami got really excited about it. She was kind of looking forward to it. I was wondering, do you have a date?"  
  
Trowa smiled, "Actually, no. Let me guess, you'd like me to take her?"  
  
Quatre laughed, "You know me all too well. You don't mind, do you?"  
  
"No, she's sweet. I'll take her. What's her number?"  
  
Quatre dispensed the number, thanked Trowa, and hung up. He sat down in the phone booth, feeling guilty. He hated lying to his best friend like that, but he didn't know what else to do. Ami was looking forward to the party and he didn't want to let her down. He sighed, sadly and fought another wave of pain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Ami picked up the phone on the first ring, expecting it to be Quatre. He hadn't called her in three days and she began to worry. What she saw surprised her. It was Trowa, but how had he gotten her number? "Trowa?" Ami asked with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Hi Ami. You didn't expect me, did you?"  
  
"No. I was kind of expecting Quatre. What have you been up to?"  
  
"Not much. I actually called about Quatre. He said that he wanted me to tell you that he has to go to L4 concerning his business."  
  
Ami hesitated for a moment before she spoke, "Will he be here for the party? We were going together."  
  
Trowa looked down, then back up with a smile. "No. . . He said he's sorry. He knows how much this meant to you." Trowa coughed nervously and tuned away.  
  
"What else did he say?"  
  
Trowa looked back at her and mumbled, "He wanted me to ask you out."  
  
Ami laughed. "I don't know. . ."  
  
"I don't have a problem with it. I don't have a date, and right now, neither do you. You'd get to go to the party."  
  
"Well, if you don't mind. . . sure, I'll go." Ami looked Trowa in the eyes and watched him turn away in embarrassment.  
  
"Okay then, I'll pick you up at 5:30 then. I guess that's it." Trowa said good-bye and hung up. He sighed, "I'm going out with my best friend's girlfriend. Life is getting too weird."   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TWO DAYS LATER  
  
  
Three days. Quatre had been on the street for three long, cold days. They had merged together into one long nightmare. The pain would come and go as he wandered around the Cinq kingdom, unaware of where he was going to go.  
  
He was tired and cold. He shuddered softly as he continued walking to an unknown destination. Then the pain came again, this time in full force. He felt himself fall to his knees and tried to fight It off, but he was tired. So tired. Fighting had left him weak and he no longer found the strength to stop It. Once again, his consciousness was pushed aside by It. Unable to control his body, he watched in horror, anticipating It's next move.  
  
The guardian laughed as It felt Itself regain control of Quatre's body. He knew that he would eventually take care of that obstacle. Winner had been stronger than he'd anticipated, but The Guardian had proved himself stronger. Now he was one step closer to his objective. He looked at Quatre's watch, now his watch, and smiled. It was 7:30. He waited patiently for a cab.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
It was a beautiful party, and there was great food, but Duo didn't notice any of that. All he noticed was the girl who stood right in front of him. When he picked up Gen at her apartment, he almost fell over. He never could have pictured Genesis Knight wearing a dress, but there she was in a sleek red dress with her hair worn down.  
  
He stared at her. No, that couldn't be Genesis Knight, the girl he had met a week before, the girl who wore leather and rode a motorcycle. No, this was a dream come true. He hadn't met anyone who made him feel that way.   
  
"What are you staring at? Is there something on my face or something?"  
  
Duo snapped out of his own personal little world and smiled. He hadn't realized he'd been staring at her. "No. . . you look beautiful."   
  
Gen smiled and turned away, trying not to reveal her slightly red cheeks, "Thanks Duo. No one's ever said that to me before. . ."  
  
"I can't believe that." Duo said as turned away for a moment. He didn't know what to do, what to say. Then he noticed several couples dancing, including, much to his surprise, Wu Fei and Sally Po. He turned back to Gen, "Do you know how to dance?"  
  
Gen hesitated, "Yeah, why?"  
  
Duo laughed, "Well. . . I can't. Do ya want to teach me?"  
  
Gen stood up and kissed him, "Prepare for your first lesson."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Quatre was amazed with the low level of security in the palace. Getting in was a breeze. After all, he was on the guest list. He slipped past the crowds without being seen by anyone, and found his was to the upper level balcony. It was all too easy.  
  
He knelt down and pulled out the fully loaded rifle. Then he found his target. Heero Yuy stood by the refreshment table, talking to Duo Maxwell over some champagne. He aimed the gun and was about to fire. Then he began to loose control.  
  
The guardian felt a sharp pain in his head as It began to loose It's hold over Quatre's body. Before It completely lost control, It squeezed off one shot from the rifle.  
  
Quatre gasped as he regained control of his body. He sat up, afraid of what he would see as he threw the rifle to his side. Then he heard a scream.  
  
  
"DUOOOO!"  
  
Quatre didn't look back. He began running down the stairs, in the direction of the palace's back exit. He knew immediately what had happened.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Gen heard the bullet, and on instinct, turned to Duo. Then she saw him gasp in pain and fall backwards onto the refreshment table. She screamed and ran to his side.  
  
Ami ran over to them, "Oh my God. . .Duo!"  
  
Gen looked up at Ami and saw something from the corner of her eye. Someone was running down the stairs, from the balcony. "Ami, can you try and stop the bleeding," She tried to control her emotions as she continued, "I'm gonna go call for help." She grabbed her purse and began running.  
  
Ami looked at the running Gen wondering one thing, 'Where does she think she's going?'  
  
  
Gen rummaged through her bag as she ran after the suspected gunman. She found her phone and called for an ambulance, then tossed the bag aside. She had to catch up with whoever that was.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Quatre had hoped that no one would see him, but perhaps that was hoping too much. He heard someone running after him, and he pushed himself harder. He knew that he couldn't go any farther, but he had to try to escape.  
  
He saw the glass door that led to the royal garden and without a second of hesitation, he jumped through it. Broken glass stung his skin, but he kept running. He ran until he tripped on the stairs and fell to the ground. Weakness overruled all efforts to get up and he lay there, awaiting the inevitable.  
  
He saw a shadow fall over him and he closed his eyes. Then he heard her voice.   
  
"Quatre. . . What are you doing out here? Why were you running?"  
  
He opened his eyes and tried to speak, but pain engulfed every inch of his body. He gasped sharply as the pain in his head increased. Then, as if it hadn't been there at all, the pain ceased.  
  
  
Gen had watched in horror as Quatre writhed in pain. She was about to run to his side, but the sight before in front of her stopped Gen in her tracks. It was the creature from the night she had saved Quatre and Ami with the other scouts in the garden. It was stooped over, trying to catch its breath, and obviously weak. She knew she had to stop it once and for all.  
  
"Taurus. . . Zodiac Power!" A light engulfed her and she spun around, transforming into Sailor Taurus.  
  
She stepped forward, angry beyond words. "That's it you lousy son of a bitch. Hit me with your best shot."  
  
The creature rushed at Gen, throwing her to a tree. She fell to her knees, growling, then laughed. "You mess with the bull. . . you're gonna get the HORNS!" She stood up and called upon her most powerful attack, "TAURUS STAMPEDE TAKEDOWN SLAM!" An immense light shot towards the guardian. It howled in pain and then it was gone for good. She stared at the spot where the guardian once stood, and snickered to herself. Then she heard a voice from behind.  
  
"Gen. . . You're a Sailor Scout?"  
  
Gen sighed and answered, "Well, you know my secret. I am Sailor Taurus. . ." She turned around and saw Quatre leaning against a pillar. "You okay Quatre?"  
  
"Sure. . . of course I am. . ."  
  
"That's a load of Bull Shit. Believe me, I should know."  
  
"That thing. . . it possessed me." He stayed silent for a while then continued. "I couldn't control anything. . . I thought I was going insane. . . So did everyone else." He sat down on the stairs and hugged himself.  
  
Gen transformed back into her dress and decided to leave him alone. On the way inside, she saw Ami looking out the broken glass window, "I think he'd like to talk to you. He's been through a lot."  
  
Ami smiled, "Thanks Gen. They took Duo to the hospital. He should be okay."  
  
"Thanks. . . for everything."  
  
Ami walked outside and looked up at the sky. The clouds had begun to part and the full moon was showing itself brightly in the night's sky. She sat next to Quatre and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Ami. . . I couldn't control myself. . ."  
  
Ami put her hand to his lips. "I know Quatre. You don't need to say anything. I understand." She put her head on his shoulder. "Can you do one thing for me, though?"  
  
Quatre looked at her. "Yeah?"  
  
"Hold me, Quatre Raberba Winner. I've missed you more than words can express."  
  
  
He smiled as he put his arms around her. "I've missed you too, Ami."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
So. . . What'cha think? I'm sorry if this part's been a little confusing or odd. A lot had to happen in this chapter and unfortunately most of it was happening at the same time. This may seem like the end, but it's not (aren't you readers lucky?). Yes, there's more evil out there. The Guardian was only the beginning. So anyway, what did you think? Believe it or not, I DO want to know. Feel free to review.   
  
Oh yeah! I posted this on the Forum, but you can answer it here too. It concerns the upcoming parts. . . What's your opinion on a relationship between Iria and Rasid? I've NEVER seen that before. . . have you?   
  
Anyway, I'll let you go. Please review! I personally only like some scenes, this isn't my favorite part. So, tell me what you thought!  
  
  



	4. After the Rain Has Fallen

Disclaimer: By this time, I think everyone knows that I don't own GWing. . . Oh yeah, and I don't own Sailor Moon either. (Wow! I think I've forgotten the disclaimers for that?) The Sailor Signs are still mine. . . I don't think anyone wants that idea. Oh, and I didn't write "After the Rain has Fallen." Sting did, along with several other brilliant songs. . .  
  
A/N: It's part four! Thank you to anyone who's been following this story since it's beginning! It's my baby; the series connected to my first ever posted story. (Smiles proudly) Well, I like it! Hopefully this isn't as confusing as the last one. . . Oh well, Here 'tis. . .  
  
LOVE CONQUERS ALL?  
  
part IV  
  
AFTER THE RAIN HAS FALLEN  
  
  
She was pacing violently in her office, growling under her breath as she took each step. Dierdre Arias couldn't believe her plans were falling apart. First the guardian fails to kill Yuy, then it's killed by that bitch, Sailor Taurus. Then there was the Winner boy. She didn't even want to begin to think about that problem. The scientists had failed to realize his strong mental power and endurance. They were going to pay, though. She'd make sure of that.  
  
Arias sat on her plush office chair and sighed. She pushed back a strand of her dark hair and picked up the golden picture frame that sat on her desk. "Don't worry father. . . Yuy will pay for your death. . . they all will, each and every one of them. The world will never be the same, and it will be all for you. . ."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
He stood alone in the cool night's air. The clouds had thinned and the breeze smelled of dew. Stars poked out from the disappearing clouds and the full moon showed brightly overhead. On another night, Quatre would have noticed the beauty of it all, but this wasn't a normal night. He was standing in the small outdoor smokers patio of the Darlian Memorial Hospital, worried beyond words.  
  
'How could I do it?' he thought, 'Duo. . . how could I?' He closed his eyes, but the scene kept repeating itself in an endless loop. He wasn't in control, but he knew he should have done something more. He could see himself aiming the rifle at Heero, then fighting for control with the demon, allowing the gun to waver and fire on Duo. If he'd held control longer, he knew this wouldn't have happened. If only he hadn't been so weak. . .  
  
Quatre sighed and opened his eyes slowly, looking up at the stars again.He could feel a vague pain in his chest, and immediately knew his friend was hurting. Wanting to be alone, he decided to walk to the small park next to the hospital. Then he heard her voice.  
  
"Quatre. Where are you going?"  
  
Quatre turned around and faced Ami. She ran up to him and took his hand, "Where are you going?" She repeated as she looked into his blue-green eyes. She then noticed the way he was holding his hand to his chest and the pained look in his eyes. "Are you okay?"  
  
He didn't want to worry her. "It's nothing. . ." He sat on the concrete ground and took in a ragged breath of air. "I'll be okay. . . besides, I don't think you'd believe me if I did explain it. You have too much of a scientific mind."  
  
Ami sat down next to him and put an arm around Quatre, holding him close. "Try me."  
  
Quatre sighed again and looked up at the stars. "Ever since I could remember, I've been able to feel others pain. It's usually only family and close friends. . . I've been told that I'm an empath. You know, slight psychic ability. . . Sometimes it hurts like hell."  
  
Ami didn't know what to say, but she didn't doubt him. She'd seen a lot of weirder things in her time, so psychic abilities didn't seem too odd. She kissed him on the cheek and continued to hold him. 'He's been through so much,' she thought silently, 'We've been through so much.'   
  
He leaned his head against her shoulder and closed his eyes. "How's Duo doing?" He was almost afraid to ask, but he needed to know. The pain in his chest had made him worry.  
  
"He just got out of surgery. The doctors say he'll be okay. The bullet didn't hit anything major, it just got jammed in his shoulder blade."  
  
Quatre sat up suddenly. "That's it?! I thought he was gonna die!"  
  
Ami laughed wistfully. "I guess he doesn't take that well to pain. . . To tell you the truth, when I saw him fall down like that, I thought he'd been shot bad too."  
  
"I thought he had been hit in the chest. . ." Quatre looked down sadly. This hadn't changed much. He was still guilty of shooting Duo Maxwell, one of his best friends. How many times in his life was he going to be guilty of that? He stood up, "I'm sorry Ami. . . I need to go."  
  
"Where?" Ami asked as she got up.   
  
"Home. . . I'm sure a lot of people are worrying about me. They need to know that I'm all right."  
  
"I'll come with you."  
  
"No, I need you to stay here, in my place. Tell the others I'll be back in about an hour."  
  
Ami watched Quatre leave her standing at the patio. She knew he would be okay, but she was still worried about him. Ami had a feeling that Quatre was blaming himself for everything that had happened. Still, she didn't know what to do. She just hoped that this hell that she and Quatre had been put through for the past month would finally be over.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"I'm sorry Iria. There's been no word. They've found no trace of Quatre." Rasid stood across from Quatre's desk which was now occupied by the elder sister.  
  
Iria's patience was growing thin. "How much money have we paid them? How can it be so hard to find him? Everyone knows what he looks like, he one of the frickin richest men in the world. How can anyone miss him. . ." She was on the verge of screaming.  
  
"Iria, calm down. . . I'm sure we'll find him." Rasid tried to comfort her, but it was of no use.  
  
"Calm down?! Calm down?! How can I calm down. My little brother is going out of his mind. . . He's left home with an antique Winchester rifle, and he hasn't been heard from in four days. . .Four fucking days!" Iria stood up violently, knocking over a pile of papers that needed signing from the missing Quatre.  
  
"Iria, we'll find him. . . I know we will."  
  
"Find him where?! In a ditch somewhere?!" She stopped screaming and realized what she had just said, realized the possibility that her brother could be dead. Tears began to fill her eyes. "Oh God. . . Quatre."  
  
Rasid looked down at his feet, then back up at the crying Iria. He walked over to her and embraced her in a hug, something he'd been wanting to do since he'd met her. "It'll be okay Iria. . . I promise you, he'll be fine."  
  
Iria regained control of her overwhelming emotions. "How can you be so sure?"  
  
Rasid smiled, "There's a reason why we call him 'Master Quatre.' We look up to him, all of us. I don't think there's anything he can't do."  
  
Iria felt herself smiling. She wasn't sure why that hug had felt so good, and she was even more baffled as to why she wanted him to hold her longer. "Thank you Rasid. That was very kind of you."  
  
They looked into each others eyes and each knew what the other wanted. They inched closer and closer to one another. Then they heard a door open.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Hey Ami. . . Where's Quatre?" Trowa had heard the door open and looked up to find Ami walk in, alone. He was in Duo's room, along with Genesis, who was curled up on the chair next to his bed, asleep.   
  
Ami sat down in the chair next to him and sighed. "He went home to tell the others he's okay." She looked at the sleeping Gen, "How's she doing?"  
  
"Oh, she's okay. A little tired, but other than that. . . She was just worried about Duo."  
  
"Where's everyone else? When I left, they were all here. . ."  
  
"Wu Fei and Heero went to get some coffee. . . I think Relena's in the bathroom." Trowa yawned loudly. "I think I'll get some coffee too. . . I'll be back in a little while." He stood up, stretched and walked out.  
  
Ami watched him leave, and then turned her gaze to the sleeping couple. "Quatre, I hope you're okay. . ."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He was tired, and he was worried. He knew that Iria was doing everything humanly possible to find him, and as far as he was concerned, he wasn't worth worrying over. How many people had he killed in his life? How many more would he hurt? The creature within him was gone, but he'd killed so many people without its control. He thought of Ami. He didn't want to subject her to any more pain. . .  
  
Quatre pulled into his driveway, and stepped out of his red convertible. He knew they were waiting and hoping for his return. The lights were still on. He considered turning around and leaving, never to be heard from again, but fear nagged at him and he knew he had to go in. Wearily, he walked up to the door and opened it.  
  
His mansion was eerily quiet. Quatre walked through the dimly lit rooms, searching for Iria or even Rasid. He was surprised at how tired he was, but then realized that he hadn't really slept in over a week. It was getting to be hard to keep fully awake. Finally he got to his bedroom. What he saw as he opened the door a crack, shocked him beyond belief.  
  
'Iria. . . Rasid?' Quatre thought, trying as hard as possible not to scream. Rasid was holding Iria, and he could recognize the look of longing on his friend's face. The broke apart and began to talk again. Silence returned.   
  
Quatre watched as they began to inch closer and closer to one another. He decided he'd had enough. He didn't know why the image of Iria and Rasid disturbed him so much, but it did nonetheless. He opened the door and stepped in, as if he had just arrived.  
  
Iria looked up at her brother, and Quatre noticed the look in her eyes. It went from the classic "deer caught in the headlights" look of surprise, into one of sheer joy and concern. "Quatre!" She ran up to him and hugged him, catching him off guard. He nearly fell over, but somehow managed to regain balance.  
  
She let go of Quatre and looked into his eyes, "Quatre. . . What's wrong? Are you okay?"  
  
"Sure. . . Yeah, I'm just tired. I haven't slept well the last few nights." He walked over to his bed and sat down. "I'm so sorry. . . For everything. . . For making you worry. . . I don't think I can make it up to any of you." He looked down at his feet and sighed.  
  
Iria sat next to him and put her arm around his shoulders. "It's okay Quatre. . . You weren't yourself."  
  
"Don't you think I'm crazy? I heard you the day I ran away. . . You don't honestly believe what I told you. . . Do you?"   
  
Iria smiled at her little brother, "You know, I didn't believe it at first, but I got the strangest call. . . A blonde girl called on a vidphone. She didn't say who she was, but she said that you and her had a mutual friend. Her story seemed to match up with yours. She said that you were possessed by a creature known as The Guardian of Nine, an ancient spirit. . . I still don't know what to believe, but I don't think you're crazy. . ."  
  
He smiled for Iria's sake, "Thank you Iria. That helped me more than you'll ever know."  
  
Iria and the silent Rasid left Quatre upon his request. Quatre laid down on his bed, "Blonde girl. . . a mutual friend?" He was confused beyond comprehension. . . "Who is this mutual friend?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Another victim of this apparent serial killer has been found near the outskirts of the Cinq Kingdom. Like all the others, this victim was found with no signs of violence. The coroners have yet to determine who or what has been killing these people. On to other news-"  
  
Ami turned off the TV in Duo's room. Something was going on. She wasn't sure, but it sounded familiar. 'When did these killings start?' she thought as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall. She wasn't even sure why this case was nagging her so much. The police could take care of everything, they didn't need her. If they did need help, she was sure that the Sailor Signs could do something. They were, after all, so much more powerful than her.  
  
She looked at Gen who was still sleeping beside Duo. Genesis, no, Sailor Taurus had been able to destroy the Guardian when she herself had been left nearly powerless. 'Even if I had transformed into Super Sailor Mercury, It would probably be for nothing.' She thought sadly as she closed her eyes again.  
  
The Guardian. She didn't even want to begin to think about that. It had been a nightmare watching it hurting Quatre, but being powerless to stop it. She thought for a moment about the battle and being aided by the Sailor Signs, then something hit her. She remembered the last words of the Guardian as it began to assimilate itself with Quatre. . .  
  
"You may defeat me, but you will never defeat Mistress Nine."  
  
Ami gasped and sat up. "Mistress Nine. . . Pure Heart Crystals!"  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Trowa sipped his steaming hot coffee in the hospital's outdoor cafeteria patio. The stars twinkled overhead, and by now all the clouds were gone. A cold breeze blew through his hair and he closed his green eyes for a moment. He needed some time to think. So much had been going on lately. He sighed and opened his eyes to look back up at the stars. Then he noticed that someone had slipped into the seat opposite him at his table.  
  
She was beautiful. That was the only word he could think of to describe her. Her hair was golden blonde and her eyes were the color of the ocean, a clear crystal blue. He stared for a moment longer. 'This has to be a dream.' he thought, 'I must have fallen asleep.' He had seen her before, he couldn't quite recall where, but he knew he had.   
  
"What's the matter Nanashi. . . You don't remember me?" She smiled slyly at him and took out a small crucifix. "Does this refresh your memory?"  
  
Perplexed, Trowa took the small cross in his hands and thought for a moment. He closed his eyes, and images from his childhood flashed through his mind.   
  
He was about ten when he met a little girl, around his age. She said she was a spy and had given him a crucifix with a transmitter in it. . . He opened his eyes and looked at her, "Midii. . . Is that you?"  
  
She smiled again, "So you do remember me Nanashi? I was afraid you would have forgotten by the time I got the guts to confront you."  
  
"What. . . what are you doing here?" He hadn't seen her in twelve years, shock was beginning to set in. "How did you know I was here?"  
  
"I'm a spy. . . That's what I do. How's your friend." She had grown serious.  
  
"Oh, he's gonna be fine. . . He just got shot in the shoulder."  
  
"No, your other friend."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Trowa knew immediately what she was hinting at, but was confused as to how she knew about Quatre.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. I need to know how he's doing. . . Is the creature still inside him?"  
  
Now Trowa was confused. He knew that something was wrong with Quatre, but what was this about a creature? "What are you talking about? What's this about a creature in Quatre?"  
  
"You don't know. . ." She looked down for a moment, then back into Trowa's forest green eyes. "Okay, I'll explain from the beginning. There's this woman, her name is Dierdre Arias, and she's hell bent on destruction. I'm not sure why, but she hates you Gundam pilots, especially Heero Yuy. We're still working on why she's so angry. . . Anyway, she's going through. . . different means in order to gain her objective. She's going the supernatural route. Have you ever heard of the Sailor Signs?"  
  
Trowa thought for a moment. "No. . . why?"  
  
"They're twelve young women, about your age. They're basically your average girls, with one exception. They can transform into the Sailor Signs. They fight the forces of evil, yadda, yadda, yadda. I think you get it. Well, anyway, back in the twentieth century, there was a similar group of girls known as the Sailor Scouts. They saved the world by battling a force known as Mistress Nine. Well, they thought they'd destroyed her for good, but in reality, they only sealed her up. I don't know where Arias learned how to raise Mistress Nine, but she's planning on raising her soon.  
  
"In order to raise Mistress Nine, she needs to obtain heart crystals. I don't know exactly what the deal is with those, but once they're removed, the victim has only so long to live. If you've been listening to the news, you've been hearing about the strange deaths lately. That's them. . . Mistress Nine is gaining power and someone is going to need to stop her. If she regains all of her strength, she'll take over a human body, and be able to destroy the earth, and the colonies along with it."  
  
Trowa stopped her before she could continue, "Wait. . . What does all of this have to do with Quatre and his strange behavior? Do you think he got taken over by this Mistress Nine person."  
  
Midii shook her head, "No. . . At first I thought she did, but one of my men did more research. There is a creature known as the Guardian of Nine. It looks like a big weredog, really ugly, but not that powerful. Judging from your friend's reputation, she thought he was the weakest pilot and therefore the easiest to control."  
  
Trowa scoffed at this notion. "I guess she didn't research enough. Quatre may not be the strongest one of us physically, but he's probably the strongest mentally. . . That creature wouldn't have much of a chance, would it?"  
  
Midii smiled, "Exactly. . . That's what I was thinking. . . Arias probably sent the Guardian off to kill Yuy, but it obviously didn't work. Do you think he's still possessed?"  
  
"He seemed okay when he got to the hospital." Trowa stood up suddenly, "I think I know who to ask though."   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"How is Mistress Nine's power supply coming along?" Arias was impatient. She wanted to make her move as soon as possible.   
  
The gray haired scientist looked up at her in fright. He was nervous, and had been ever since the guardian was destroyed. He had failed her once, he was afraid to fail her again. "We're almost at the level we need to resurrect her. We need more power though. These weaklings we've been collecting off the street don't have the power we're looking for. We need something more. . . Someone more powerful."  
  
Arias closed her eyes for a moment and thought. 'Winner foiled my first plan. . . maybe I should pay him back for all he's done to me. . .' She opened her eyes.   
  
"We have a new target. . . someone who's. . .close to Quatre Raberba Winner. . ."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(insert suspense-ful music)  
  
  
*What horrors await Quatre???  
  
*What is going on with Iria and Rasid??? (well, I'm sure you kind of know)  
  
*What's Dierdre's beef with Heero???  
  
*Will Duo be okay??? (Jeez, he was only shot in the shoulder!)  
  
*Who is Arias' next target??? Is it Ami. . . or Trowa. . . Or maybe both!!!  
  
  
Find out in the next part! (aren't these things WAY cheezy???)  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Well, there's the next part. It's kind of short, but senior year is BUSY! anyway, thanx to all who've been following thus far. . . It's you guys (along with my own obsession) that keep me writing this little series. There should be about two more parts left, maybe one long one. . . I don't know. . .  
  
So anyway, review, please. Tell me what you think! Ask questions, anything! I like the feedback I get! I don't care if you even guess what the answers to those are, as long as I get something! I want to know how I'm doing!!! Anywho, ciao!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Blue Monday

Yet another disclaimer from Shinimegami Winner: No! I don't own GWing! Stop rubbing it in. . . insert huge Sailor Moon type anime tears I don't own Sailor Moon, and I didn't write "Blue Monday." New Order did, and Orgy did a really good rendition. ^_^  
  
A/N: It's here! Part 5! I'm beginning to wonder how many parts there are going to be. . . hmmm. . . But anyway I have to say to the few of you have been getting into this and have been following it I am TERRIBLY SORRY for the time it took to write this. It's senior year and needless to say the work is not fun. Plus I was stricken with writer's block and simply couldn't get a word down, even after I wrote a mini outline. But, here it is, finally, after a month. . . I cannot say how sorry I am for the wait. . . Here it is:  
  
  
Blue Monday  
  
  
He opened his eyes slowly, careful of the bright sunlight that poured out of his bedroom window. 'How did I get here?' he thought groggily as he brushed his left hand through his blonde hair. Turning over, he grabbed his alarm clock and stared blankly at the numbers for a moment.  
  
10: 43 AM Monday  
  
Quatre sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes slowly. He considered going back to sleep. It was Monday morning, and the one thing that Quatre Raberba Winner hated was Mondays. He sighed again and stretched. At least he'd gotten a good night's sleep, he mused. Then realization hit.  
  
"Oh shit! Ami. . . Duo!" He was about to bolt to his feet, but was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Wha???" Quatre turned around and saw Ami sitting on his bed, behind him, "Ami. . . When did you get here?"  
  
Ami laughed, "I got a little worried when you didn't return to the hospital last night. I got here around midnight and Rasid let me in." Still behind Quatre, she put her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek, "You look so sweet when you're asleep. I didn't want to wake you."  
  
Quatre smiled, feeling the bad mood melt away with her touch. He kissed her, "You hungry?"  
  
"Beyond hungry."  
  
He turned around, "I think we can find something in the kitchen."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Meanwhile, a few miles away from the Winner mansion, Duo Maxwell awoke from three days of unconsciousness. His eyes flew open and he bolted upright in his little hospital bed. He felt terrible. His head ached, but that was nothing compared to the pain in his shoulder. Sighing, he laid back on his pillow, suppressing a groan.  
  
"Duo! You're awake!" a voice resounded to his right. He turned and saw the tired, yet relieved face of Genesis Knight. "I was starting to worry about you."  
  
Duo was about to reply with something reassuring, but a voice interrupted him from across the room.  
  
"He was only shot in the shoulder. . . Argh, you weak women. . . Always thinking with your emotions."  
  
"Uhhh, Wufei. . . I wouldn't say that to Gen. . . She's tougher than she looks. . ."  
  
"Whatever, Maxwell." Wufei turned around and looked to the ground, "Well, I'm. . . glad you're okay," he grumbled under his breath as he exited the room.  
  
"Did he just???" Duo was speechless. "What's next? Is Trowa gonna host a talk show? Maybe Quatre will go on a vicious shooting rampage. . ."  
  
Gen coughed nervously. She thought that Duo knew what had happened, but then she realized that no one had seen Quatre up on the second floor balcony with the rifle. Not knowing how to tell him, or even if she should, she laughed. "Yeah. . . Imagine that. . ."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
It was around noon when the doorbell rang. Quatre hesitated for a moment, and eventually decided to answer it. Afraid of meeting up with someone from work, or even worse, solicitors, he looked through door's little peephole. Instead of seeing who was on the other side, he saw a violet-blue eye staring back at him. He knew only one person who ever did that.  
  
Quatre flung open the door. "Duo! You were released?!"  
  
Duo smiled his classic little smile and shrugged off the concern emanating from Quatre's voice. "Yeah I wasn't hurt that bad, so they let me out. . . Besides, I hate hospital food. . ."  
  
"Well, come in." Quatre nervously led him in, wondering if Duo knew that he had shot him. Quatre watched as Gen and Duo walked over to the soft leather couches and sat down.   
  
Ami watched Quatre lead his two friends into the living room, from her spot in the kitchen. She immediately recognized the look of worry and guilt that washed over Quatre's face, but didn't know what to do. She opened her mouth, about to call him over so he could somehow manage to escape from the awkward situation, but was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.  
  
Quatre turned around, startled. Who could it be this time? He still sighed in relief as he left Duo and Gen alone to answer the door.  
  
Trowa stood outside with an blonde girl Quatre had never seen before. Is everyone hooking up? Quatre thought as he let them in and closed the door behind them. He didn't feel much like talking. Why did everyone insist on making his mansion their meeting room?  
  
Quatre leaned against the door way in an attempt to regain composure. He had to tell Duo that he had shot him. . . It should be easier with more people over, but he still could not get it out. It would be bad if it remained a secret. Not only was it wrong, but the guilt would eat Quatre alive. Then again, it would be worse if someone else told him what had happened. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall.  
  
"So you're Quatre Raberba Winner?" A voice rang from his right side.  
  
Quatre opened his eyes and stared at the blonde girl. He was sick of hearing girls smitten with his wealth or looks or power. He was tired and his patience had grown thin. He sighed, "Yes. . . What do you want?"  
  
The girl seemed to ignore his tone and continued to speak, "I'm Midii Une. . . It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Quatre sighed again, "I'm sure the pleasure is all mine," he retorted sarcastically.  
  
"Considering what I know. . . I'm sure it will be. . ." She stared into his eyes, still unsure about whether he was possessed or not. From what Trowa and Gen had said, it appeared that he was rid of the Guardian of Nine's power, but still. . . She couldn't be too careful.  
  
"What are you staring at?"  
  
Midii was snapped back into reality. "They say the eyes are the gateway to the soul. . . You appear to be free from the Guardian's control. . . You must be mentally strong, that's all I can figure out. That prove useful in the battle ahead."   
  
Quatre watched Midii leave with utter confusion written upon his face.  
  
What the hell was that all about?  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"I love you, papa!" The little girl jumped into her father's arms and hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too Dee, but Daddy has to go to an important meeting."  
  
"No war?"  
  
"No war. You're such a smart little girl, you know that. . ."  
  
The little girl smiled, "When will you be home?"  
  
"In about a week. . . Don't worry Dee, you'll see me in a week."  
  
"Then we have a party?"  
  
"Of course, whatever you want. You're my little angel. Now, be good for your aunt. I have to leave now." He kissed her on the cheek and entered the space transport, to join the large group of fellow pacifists. He waved at her through the window as the shuttle took off, unaware of what fate had in store for him.  
  
Dee was watching TV an hour later when breaking news flashed upon the screen.   
  
"Forty-five minutes ago, a space transport harboring many of the Earth's pacifists was attacked and destroyed by a Gundam. . . All aboard were killed instantly. . ."  
  
"PAAAAPAAAAA!"  
  
  
  
"Father!"   
  
Dierdre Arias awoke in a cold sweat. She had been nine when her father had been killed. Heero Yuy was the murderer. It didn't matter if it was an accident, as she had later heard. Yuy had killed her father, robbing her of her childhood, and for that, he would suffer and die. Those who had sided with him would die as well. Her vengeance would be met.   
  
Vincent Arias wanted nothing more than peace, and in the end, he died violently and pointlessly. After his death, the world had seemed to forget about him, and instead embrace his murderers - the Gundam pilots. They claimed to be working for peace, but Dierdre could see through her facade. They'd killed hundreds -at least. Why couldn't the world see this?  
  
She laid back in bed and closed her eyes. They would pay. Mistress Nine's energy was almost completely met. . . She had one more target left. They would pay indeed. All of them. . .  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Quatre was alone. His friends were there, but he'd learned long ago that one could be with others, but still completely alone. There was too much on his mind. Besides the guilt he still suffered over his actions when possessed, he was confused by Midii's remarks. What was this battle that was ahead? What was she talking about? Then he saw his chance to confront her.  
  
She got up from her seat next to Trowa and headed for the kitchen to get a glass of water. Realizing his opportunity, Quatre also got up and followed her.  
  
"What is this 'battle' you're speaking about?" Quatre knew the question was stated a bit bluntly, but he was annoyed as hell.  
  
Midii turned around, "I knew the curiosity would eat away at you, Mr. Winner. Maybe I should explain a little more?"  
  
"Please, call me Quatre. Would you like to sit down?"  
  
"Thanks. . . This isn't exactly a short story." Midii smiled as she sat across from Quatre, and began her tale.  
  
"My name is Midii Une, and. . . I guess you could call me a spy. . . I basically deal with information."  
  
"Information, eh?"  
  
"Yes, information. I usually use my unique talent for acquiring information for money, but sometimes I get intrigued by something or someone. That's beside the point though. . . So, one day I heard a rumor about a woman by the name of Dierdre Arias. . . Does her name sound familiar at all?"  
  
Quatre thought for a moment. The name sounded strangely familiar, but he couldn't quite figure it out. "I've heard the name before, but where? I don't know."  
  
"How about Vincent Arias?"  
  
"Vincent Arias? He was a pacifist leader. . . He died during the war. . . Oh God. . ." Everything was beginning to come together.  
  
"It was Heero Yuy who killed him. . . I'm sure you already know this."  
  
"When he killed Noventa. . . All the pacifists. . ."  
  
"And Dierdre Arias' father. She was only nine at the time, but she soon developed a lust for vengeance. . . Now that she's older, she's found a way to exact that revenge, and it's not by normal means."  
  
"What do you mean 'not by normal means'."  
  
"I mean supernatural means. She's actually quite a smart woman, her wealth and power, given to her through her family, has made sure of that. She was particularly interested in history, folklore, legends, and myths. One day she stumbled upon a strange occurrence in Japan in the late nineteen hundreds. It's hard to explain, but the very existence of Earth was threatened by a being known at Mistress Nine.  
  
"Now, I don't understand all the details of Mistress Nine, but I know she had control over a young girl. Mistress Nine requires power to rise again, and this power is found within objects known as heart crystals, which basically contain the essence of our being. Countless heart snatchers were sent out, but nothing worked. Time and again they were stopped by a group of eight young women with great powers. They were the Sailor Scouts... Eventually she found the power she needed and rose to near full strength.   
  
"With Mistress Nine's rising also comes Pharaoh Ninety. . . Now, here's something I know very little about. All I know is that with Pharaoh Ninety comes eventual destruction. However, in the end, the leader of the Sailor Scouts risked her life and managed to stop both Pharaoh Ninety and Mistress Nine, sealing them up forever. . . or so she thought."  
  
"This isn't a legend." Quatre said.  
  
"Exactly, and Arias knows this. She enlisted two ex scientists from Oz to research Mistress Nine and Pharaoh Ninety. In their research, they found out about a third being known as the Guardian of Nine. He's not as powerful as Mistress, but his power is still great. That's why I couldn't believe that you were rid of him. Especially with the stereotypical Quatre Raberba Winner, ex Gundam pilot that I hear about so often."  
  
"Do I even want to know?" Quatre smiled.  
  
"Well, let's just say that the public doesn't view you as the strongest of them all. . . In fact, they think you are the we-"  
  
"Please. It's like a conversation with Wufei. . ."  
  
"Touchy. . . Anyway, Mistress Nine's power is just about at rising capacity. I've come to help you. . . All of you."  
  
Quatre stood up. "Why did you come to help anyway. We don't know you. . . I appreciate the thought, but I'm baffled."  
  
Midii smiled, "Well, besides the fact that the future of Earth is once again at stake, there's one person who drew me into all of this. . . And he thinks very highly of you."  
  
Quatre thought for a moment. "Wait a moment. Are you talking about Trowa? You knew Trowa? You KNOW Trowa? When?"  
  
"We were young, ten years old. . . I was spying on him. . . Stuff happened, but that isn't important now. We have things to attend to."  
  
"Yeah, we'll have to tell the others. . . I think I know where we can get some help."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Well, this thing was stopped by the Sailor Scouts, back then. . . I think I know where we can find the Sailor Signs. . ."  
  
Astonishment rose into Midii's face. "How do you know the Sailor Signs?"  
  
Quatre walked to the doorway and turned to her with a sly grin, "I have my ways."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
An hour later, after Quatre had contacted Wufei and Heero, he explained their current situation involving Dierdre Arias, Mistress Nine, and the imminent threat to Earth. They knew what they had to do. . . but how would they accomplish it? How could they stop Mistress Nine?   
  
Quatre still had something up his sleeve. "Gen."  
  
Genesis looked up at Quatre, startled, "Yeah?"  
  
"Can you come outside with Ami and I? We need to discuss something with you."  
  
"Sure. . . Why not?" Gen stood up and followed them outside to his beautiful courtyard. . . The place where it had all began.  
  
"Gen. . . You're a Sailor Sign? Aren't you?"  
  
Gen smiled, "Well, yeah, You saw me transform when I destroyed the Guardian, speaking of which, are you gonna tell Duo about what happened?"  
  
Quatre tried to cover up the guilt that threatened to surface, "To tell you the truth, I barely remember that. I know I saw you, but I just wanted to be sure. You can connect us to the other's. Can't you?"  
  
"Sure. . . I guess." Gen looked down at the grass, seemingly preoccupied.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ami walked to her side.  
  
"It might be hard. To tell you the truth, they weren't too thrilled with the idea of giving away their identities."  
  
"We're going to need their help, Gen. You're gonna need to tell them about our situation. When I awoke from cold sleep, I found a hologram from Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time. She had left me a message about my message, and in it she told me that I cannot do this alone. We need the Water Staff to seal up Mistress Nine and Pharaoh Ninety. We need Sailor Aquarius's power. If you can't get the others, that's fine, but we need her." Ami hated to put Gen in such a position, but she had no choice. They were running out of options, and time.  
  
"I'll talk to her. . . I don't know if I'll be able to get help from the others. . . Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Aquarius and I are close though. I'm sure I can at least get her to help us in our cause." Gen stood up. "I'll go to her now."  
  
As Gen walked indoors, Quatre inwardly shuddered. He hoped they would be able to stop this coming evil. He hoped Gen would be able to convince the other Sailor Signs to help. He hoped everyone would be all right in the end. He hoped.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Gen raced down the freeway in her black motorcycle. She knew she had to hurry. Mistress Nine was coming. . . No one knew when, but her rising was almost inevitable. Gen just prayed that the others would help her.  
  
Atlantis was reading a magazine when Gen burst through the door, out of breath.  
  
"Maybe you should lay off those twinkies, Gen. . . Why have you been running, anyway?" Atlantis didn't look up.  
  
"We need to get together. . . NOW!"  
  
"Why, pray tell."  
  
"Have you heard of Mistress Nine?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pharaoh Ninety?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, neither did I. The world's in danger. . ."  
  
"So. . ."  
  
Enraged, Gen tore the magazine out of Atlantis' hands. "Listen to me dammit! There's this entity known as Mistress Nine. . . She was defeated by the original sailor scouts, but she's being awakened. . . A woman by the name of Dierdre Arias has a big beef with ex Gundam pilot, Heero Yuy, and she is in the process of summoning it. We need to stop her. . ."  
  
"How did you find out all of this?"  
  
"I talked to Sailor Mercury - Ami. . . She told me that the Guardian of Time, Sailor Pluto, told her that we need the water staff to seal in Mistress Nine. . . You're our leader, dammit. . ."  
  
"Okay, I'll call the others and we'll talk to Ami." Atlantis picked up a small device and pressed a button. "There, I've just sent a message to others. They should get here soon. All he have to do is wait."  
  
"I don't think we have the time to wait."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"So where should we head to now?" Heero's voice rang out of the unusual silence.  
  
Ami had just finished explaining to the others the truth about Gen and herself. Now all they needed to do was get in contact with the Sailor Signs and devise a plan of action.  
  
"I'm not sure. . . We have to do something soon though." Quatre looked to the others. "Does anyone have any ideas?"  
  
"Do we know where this Arias woman is staying?" Wufei asked. Quatre was slightly surprised. Wufei hadn't said much of anything that evening.  
  
"Actually. . . No-" Quatre was cut off.  
  
"Yes, we do." Midii stood up and walked across the room to her bag. She pulled out a few sheets of paper and sat back down next to Trowa. "What do you want? I have a map to the mansion. . . blueprints of the building. . . an analysis of the security. . . Take your pick."  
  
"Wow, we're better off than I originally thought." Quatre said, "Looks like you have a rival here, eh Heero?"  
  
"Hn. . ."  
  
"I wonder when Gen's getting back. . ." Duo whined from the corner. He'd been unusually quiet, a rare occurrence.  
  
"Hopefully soon. . . I'll call her." Ami walked into Quatre's bedroom and dialed Gen's number. After about four rings, she picked up the receiver.   
  
"Hi Ami. . . Sorry to keep you guys waiting. We just called on the others. They're on their way."  
  
"Is there any way that you guys can hurry a little? We're getting a little nervous. We want to head to Arias' mansion as soon as possible."  
  
Gen had an idea, "Can you send us the address of the mansion?"  
  
"Sure. . ."  
  
"Okay then. We'll be on our way. Meet you in about ten minutes. Ciao!"  
  
Ami hung up the phone, bewildered. She didn't even want to begin to wonder what Gen was up to.  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. Gen and a rather shaken Atlantis stepped into the Winner mansion.   
  
"I am never riding on that helltrap with you again. . ." Atlantis managed as she began walking to Ami. "I hear you need our help?"  
  
"Yeah, has Gen explained everything?"  
  
"Sort of. We posted a sign on our door so the others can meet us at the mansion. Are we leaving now?"  
  
"Yeah, if everyone's ready."  
  
There were no objections. With heavy anticipation, they left the Winner mansion in hopes of a successful confrontation with Dierdre Arias.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"The heat sensors are picking up something, Miss Arias."  
  
Arias looked up at Jonas, one of her head security specialists, "How many of them are there?"  
  
"Nine of them. . . Should we send out the guards?"  
  
"No. . . I have my own plans for them. . ."  
  
"You think the spy's with them too?"  
  
"Probably. I knew that little bitch was a spy from the very beginning. I have to give her credit, though. She was almost believable. . . almost."  
  
Dierdre picked up a small metal device with a red crystal and placed it on her hand. She smiled as she looked down at the light which danced on it's silver surface. Her next and final target was coming soon.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Something's not right." Heero was on edge. He hadn't seen any guards. There was no trace of any security machines or devices. Something was wrong. He could sense it in the air.  
  
"Heero's right. . ." Midii said, "This is too easy. . . We should have seen a guard somewhere."  
  
"Maybe so, but we have work to do." Quatre continued walking, "What's up ahead?"  
  
"The courtyard. We should be able to sneak in from there."  
  
The courtyard was beautiful, Midii had to admit that. Still, the thought of how easy it had been to get in still nagged at her. Something was going to happen. She knew it.  
  
  
Then she heard a voice from behind her and realized just how true the nagging voice insider her had been.  
  
"Why hello there Miss Une. . . I see you've returned here with some friends. Are you going to introduce them to your former employer.  
  
Midii turned around and saw Arias stare her down, a small militia of guards on either side of her.   
  
"You were actually quite good at what you did." Arias began walking in the general direction of Quatre and Ami. "However, I soon saw through your facade, and saw you for the lying, deceitful, little bitch you are. . . No, wait, 'spy'."  
  
Arias stood in front of Quatre and put her hand to his face. Her cold touch made him inwardly shudder. He could feel the fierce, intense anger within her. "Ah, Mister Winner. . . You broke free from the holds of the Guardian. . . Needless to say, you ruined my week. . . So. . . Have you told your friend that it was you who shot him?"  
  
Quatre swallowed and closed his eyes. He vaguely heard Duo gasp from behind him.   
  
"Quatre. . ."  
  
"Not now Duo. . . It wasn't intentional. . . I tried. . . I. . ." He looked down, guilt surging through his body.  
  
"Ooops. . . Guess not." She turned to Ami. "And you. . . My, aren't you a little meddler?"  
  
Ami felt herself automatically backing away from Arias. It was a very primal instinct to a fear that she didn't quite acknowledge.  
  
"I know how to take care of meddlers like you." Arias snapped her fingers, signaling the guards to take care of the others. Then she rose her metal covered hand to Ami.  
  
  
********  
  
Heero, Wufei, Duo, and Trowa simultaneously pulled out their weapons. They knew this would happen eventually. . . They had come prepared. Soon mayhem began to ensue.  
  
Midii wanted to stay by Trowa, but they were eventually separated in the chaos. She carried a small pistol, but after a while she ran out of ammunition. It seemed as if all of the guards had been knocked off, when she heard the click of the safety of a gun from behind her.   
  
Midii turned around and saw one guard. . . the last remaining guard, holding a gun, aimed for her chest.  
  
*******  
  
  
Quatre saw Arias raise her hand in front of Ami and gasped. He didn't know what Arias' plan was, but it wasn't good. He attempted to run to her, but felt something slam into his back, knocking him to the ground. Quatre looked up and saw one of the last remaining guards holding a gun trained at his head. He closed his eyes. . .   
  
And heard the loud boom of a shotgun.  
  
Quatre looked up and saw the guard lying dead on the ground. A hand appeared in his line of vision, and he saw that Duo stood over him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Duo smiled as he helped pull Quatre to his feet.  
  
"Yeah. . . thanks." He stood up. "Listen, Duo. I'm sorry for. . ."  
  
"It's okay. . . It wasn't yer fault." They were cut off by the sound off a scream.  
  
Quatre looked up and saw the gem on Arias' wristband glow. Ami's body jerked and fell as a beautiful, glowing crystal flew from her body. Arias grabbed and ran.  
  
"AAAAMMMMMIIIIIIII!!!!" Quatre ran to her side. She was unconscious, and barely breathing. He clutched her to him and felt tears growing in his eyes.  
  
Then he heard a gunshot in the distance.  
  
With pain already welling up in his heart, Quatre felt an intense stab of pain surge through his chest. He took a ragged breath, cried out, and fell to the ground.  
  
  
********  
  
  
Trowa looked up, hoping to find Midii, panic growing as he thought of where she could be, what condition she could be in. He looked to his right and saw her.  
  
Then he saw the guard.  
  
Trowa vaguely heard the man's words, "You've been spying on Mistress Arias. . . You won't live to tell about what you've seen. . ."  
  
"Midii!" Trowa ran and jumped, performing one of his greatest acrobatic feats, in the hope of knocking the guard down, or at least saving Midii.  
  
Trowa landed in front of the guard and pushed Midii out of the way. He just wanted her to be safe. He didn't understand what he was feeling towards her, but he didn't want to see her hurt. . . Then he heard the gunshot.  
  
A second gunshot spit through the air, and Trowa saw the guard fall dead.   
  
Trowa dropped slowly to the ground. Everything was beginning to dim, and he felt the first twitches of pain in his chest. The dewy grass against his cheek, felt cool and itchy, but he didn't notice as he coughed in pain.  
  
"Trowa!" Midii moved towards him and pulled his weakened body to her own.   
  
Trowa looked up at her. She was beautiful, he thought as he closed his eyes. . . so beautiful. He felt himself drift in and out of consciousness. When he awoke again, Midii held her hand on the side of his face. Tears were running down here face, and worry lined her beautiful features.  
  
"We're getting you help Trowa. . . Just hold on, okay?"  
  
Trowa wanted to reassure her. . . but instead he gasped in pain and began coughing again. It was getting hard to breathe. . . each breath felt as if he were underwater. . . "Midii. . ."  
  
Midii looked at him, and for the first time she saw the mask of indifference and stoicism crumble. He was terrified and in immense pain, "Shhh. . . Trowa, don't. . ."  
  
"Tell. . . Cath. . . tell her I love her. . ."  
  
"Okay, Trowa. . ."  
  
"Midii. . ." He began to cough again, blood streamed down the corner of his mouth. "Midii. . . I. . .think I love. . . you. . ."   
  
He raised a hand up to her face and wiped a tear from her face. Trowa smiled, truly smiled. Then his hand fell to his side and he fell into a cold, terrifying darkness. . .  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. . .   
  
but of course. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~ Will Arias succeed in her evil plotting to raise Mistress Nine?  
  
~ Will the Sailor Signs arrive in time to stop her?  
  
~ What will become of Trowa, Ami, and Quatre?  
  
~ Will Shinimegami get into college? (whoops. . . wrong question =)  
  
Find out in "Love Conquers All?" Part 6  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know, I know. . . That was cruel. . . I'm evil, I know. . . damn me to hell (but wait, I'm its Goddess ^_^)  
  
Once again, I am terribly sorry for the month of waiting. . . I'll try to get the next one out within two to three weeks, but I can't make any guarantees. I have to start doing applications and such nonsense. . . ugh!  
  
Oh, and to you who love Trowa, I don't want to give away what's going on. . . If you contact me, I'll spoil it for you, but I wouldn't want to kill the suspense that so many people like (I personally hate surprises =)  
  
Well, now I have to work on my second series, "Memories of a Past Long Forgotten." The first part is long overdue (gee, I wonder when I got that prologue out???)   
  
If all goes according to plan, there will only be one more part out, and an epilogue. . . I'll try to get to work as soon as possible.  
  
As all of my stories end, thank you for reading, please review, and of course, ciao!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
